The 88th Hunger Games
by RawrTheDinosaur
Summary: Let the games begin! Create your own character for the Hunger Games and follow to see what happens to them! ***Closed***
1. Chapter 1

** Hey! I'm am writing this just for fun for me and others. I am not picking the death order from a hat or anything i am just writing the story and seeing who dies at the right times. I will be posting a sponsor sheet later. Here is the tribute form, you can make 2 tributes per person and 1 bloodbath tribute. I will be writing the reapings and good byes in the same chapter and then i will write the interview then the training session and score. Then the games begin. Also it would be great if you could send me mentor forms as well! Good Luck!**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**District:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Family:**

**History:**

**Friends:**

**Strength:**

**Weakness:**

**Preferred Weapon:**

**Other weapon(s):**

**Token:**

**Reaction at the reaping:**

**Career(Y/N):**

**Volunteer or Chosen:**

**Alliance (y/n), anybody in particular?:**

**Relationship (y/n), anybody in particular?:**

**Reaping outfit (Optional):**

**Interview Angle:**

**Interview Quote:**

**Interview Outfit (Optional):**

**Training room strategy:**

**Arena strategy:**

**Anything else I missed:**


	2. First Five Tributes!

** Hey! The first five tributes are in! They will get an extra 10 sponsor points for responding early!**

District 1

F: Vasilisa Keller (16)

M:

District 11

F: Emma Small (14)

M:

District 12

F: Ren Zaira (16)

M: John Dewy (15)

Any/Place filler

F: Jema (Jem) Sinet (14/15)

** Thanks guys! Since this is my first story I didn't know if I would get any tributes in but I got five in the first night! Ill probably post the sponsor sheet latter today. If you see new characters and want a romance with them or a alliance just pm me! And thank you **Narcissa-Weasly**! Near the end of the games I will put your character in the last female spot available. It really is nice. Pm me or comment with any questions! Oh and people who dont get a character in feel free to sponsor your favorite character anyways! :D**


	3. Sponsor sheet and point updates

** Hi everybody! Here is the sponsor sheet! You will get five points for every review and five points for every question you answer correctly. For each character you submit and is chosen you get 25 points and if not chosen you get 10. For any bloodbath characters and mentors you submit you also get ten points. If you pm me with advice you will get 5 points and if I use the advice you get an extra 3. If you use any offensive language or insult anyone I will take away 10 points each time and probably kill off your character and if you don't have a character I will make it so you cant get any more points.**

Survival:

Small pack 10 pts: empty 1 liter water bottle, iodine, and some sunflower seeds

Medium pack 25 pts: Filled 1 liter water bottle, iodine, some bandages and a tourniquet, 5 strips of beef jerky and some sunflower seeds.

Large pack 45 pts: Filled 2 liter water bottle, iodine, bandages, tourniquet, 10 strips of beef jerky, more sunflower seeds and 5 headache/nausea pills

2 bandages: 5 pts

iodine: 5 pts

5 strips of beef jerky: 5 pts

Tent: 35 pts

sleeping bag: 25 pts

Wepons:

small knife: 5 pts

large knife: 10 pts

slingshot: 5 pts

blow gun and 7 darts: 15 pts

sword: 20 pts

bow and 10 arrows: 25 pts

throwing knifes 15: 27 pts

blunt weapon: 20 pts

Axe: 25 pts

3 Throwing axes: 33 pts

**If you have anything that you want that's not on here just pm me and ill let you know how much it is and pm me for and item purchases.**

**Current points are:**

**Narcissa-Weasly: 35**

**T-Switzy: 35**

**JohnDewy: 35**

**Ereader64: 35**

**Axxi: 35**

**Alexander the Phoenix: 25**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey. I needed to update now because I needed something to do to take my mind off things. 2 months ago today I was diagnosed with type one diabetes. And its been really hard on me so im sorry i'm updating again even though not much has happened. I needed something to do.**

**District 1**

F: Vasilisa Keller (16)

M:

**District 4**

F: Masara "massie" Cromwell (17)

M: Caspian Breeze (18)

**District 7**

F: Videl "Lil Jo" Mason (13)

M:

**District 11**

F: Emma Small (14)

M: Thistle Celia (17)

**District 12**

F: Ren Zaira (16)

M: John Dewy (15)

**Any/Place filler**

F: Jema (Jem) Sinet (14/15)

F: Maple Burns (18) (I reserved district 4 so do you want another career district?)

F: Alison "Ali" Langston (16)

**ONLY 4 FEMALE SPOTS LEFT!**

Districts 2, 3, 5, 6, 8, 9, and 10 need females but there are the three that will be placed in the last three spots!


	5. List 3 READ EVERYTHING!

**HELLO! I AM NO LONGER ACCEPTING FEMALE TRIBUTES UNLESS THEY ARE BLOODBATH! AND IF YOU SUBMIT A FEMALE I WILL TURN THEM INTO A GUY! I NEED MORE BOYS!**

**District 1**

F: Vasilisa Keller (16)

M:

**District 2**

F:Maple Burns

M:

**District 3**

F:

M:

**District 4**

F: Masara "massie" Cromwell (17)

M: Caspian Breeze (18)

**District 5**

F: Nora Leviax (16)

M:

**District 6**

F:

M: Haiden Jacia

**District 7**

F: Videl "Lil Jo" Mason (13)

M:

**District 8**

F:

M:

**District 9**

F:

M:

**District 10**

F:

M: Storm Melidome

**District 11**

F: Emma Small (14)

M: Thistle Celia (17)

**District 12**

F: Ren Zaira (16)

M: John Dewy (15)

**Any/Place filler**

F: Jema (Jem) Sinet (14/15)

F: Alison "Ali" Langston (16)

**free2fly88 I'm sorry but I turned Stormie into a guy because if I didn't than it would be pretty much an all female Hunger Games...**


	6. Complete list!

**NEW LIST! I'm sorry but I turned second tributes from people into blood bath characters and female tributes into male tributes because otherwise only like 5 people would be bloodbath victims.**

**District 1**

F: Vasilisa Keller (16) (T-Switzy)

M: Artemus Levine (17) (Hungergames-chlerek-lover)

**District 2**

F:Maple Burns (18) (free2fly88))

M: Hades Pluto (17) (booksandmusic97)

**District 3**

F:Kris Weaver (15) (BB) (MEEEEE!)

M:Wylie Freeman (17) (BB) (Pattyo123)

**District 4**

F: Masara "massie" Cromwell (17) (BB) (booksandmusic9)

M: Caspian Breeze (18) (booksandmusic9)

**District 5**

F: Nora Leviax (16) (JabberJay54321)

M: Fred Malrick (12) (BB) (MEEEEEE!)

**District 6**

F:Alison "Ali" Langston (16) (Books..Life)

M: Haiden Jacia (13) (BB) (free2fly88)

**District 7**

F: Videl "Lil Jo" Mason (13)

M: Jason Matthews (13) (Pattyo123)

**District 8**

F:Jema (Jem) Sinet (14/15) (Narcissa-Weasly)

M: "Tom" (BB) (dombark)

**District 9**

F:Bloo Longa (12) (dombark)

M: David McDaniel (12) (Tigerwolfygirl)

**District 10**

F:Jackie Tonto (17) (BB) (free2fly88)

M: Storm Melidome (14) (free2fly88)

**District 11**

F: Emma Small (14) (Ereader64)

M: Thistle Celia (17) (Alexander the phoenix)

**District 12**

F: Ren Zaira (16) (Axxi)

M: John Dewy (15) (JohnDewy)

**FINISHED LIST! I will re write a sponsor sheet and do updates and then start to write! I'm so excited! PM me about any alliances and relationships! Ereader there has been a request for a relationship with your character and I cant pm you! You gave a list of districts that you don't want a person to be from and this person that requested you is from one of the districts that was listed as a no. Do you want that relationship. If you PM me I will tell you who it is with. BTW: career is someone who is the elite group of tributes and are in a pack... always. They are strong and get tons of sponsors and they are generally from districts 1,2, and 4. A bloodbath character is someone who dies in the initial bloodbath for items at the cornucopia. **


	7. THE REAL SPONSOR SHEET!

**HELLO! Ive decided to redo the spondor sheet! All of you will start off with 15 points. For a review you get 5 points and for a question right your get five points. If you send me advice you get five points (it has to be well thought good advice) if I use it you get ten points. If you PM me related to the story you get five points. LET THE GAMES BEGIN!**

Survival:

Small pack 10 pts: empty 1 liter water bottle, iodine, and some sunflower seeds

Medium pack 25 pts: Filled 1 liter water bottle, iodine, some bandages and a tourniquet, 5 strips of beef jerky and some sunflower seeds.

Large pack 45 pts: Filled 2 liter water bottle, iodine, bandages, tourniquet, 10 strips of beef jerky, more sunflower seeds and 5 headache/nausea pills

2 bandages: 5 pts

iodine: 5 pts

5 strips of beef jerky: 5 pts

Salt water filter (*WINK WINK*): 5 points

Tent: 35 pts

sleeping bag: 25 pts

Wepons:

small knife: 5 pts

large knife: 10 pts

slingshot: 5 pts

blow gun and 7 darts: 15 pts

sword: 27 pts

bow and 10 arrows: 25 pts

throwing knifes 15: 25 pts

blunt weapon: 20 pts

Axe: 20 pts

3 Throwing axes: 33 pts

Wepon poison (one use, 4 knives three throwing 2 throwing axes 6 darts. Poison is fatal and permanent.) : 35 points

**AND THERE IT IS! I'm gonna write district one reaping now!**


	8. District 1 Reapings

**YAY! I'm so excited I'm writing this!**

**Vasilisa Keller D1**

"Hey, Jackson. Could you fetch me my white flats from the closet?" I ask my little brother who

is still half asleep "Thanks hon." I remark as he zombie walks down the maple staircase to our front

closet. I woke up early with him this year because it is his first games, and I am terrified for him. Its

not like he has a lot of names in that damn ball but he still has one. One single strip of paper in

thousands that reads "Jackson Keller."

"Here you go Vasilisa" Jackson said as he let out a brief yawn.

"Thank you, now why don't you go get dressed for the reaping?"

"Umm, it doesn't start for another two hours..."

"That shouldn't matter." I say as I kneel down to his level. He _always _listens to me when I do.

The reason is unfathomable to me but, yet he does. One he steps into his room I close my door to my

room and slip on my favorite knee length white dress and some silver bangles I got for my birthday last

year. I comb through my black hair and as the comb would hit the bottom of my hair it always sped up in time for my shoulder. I usually had small bruises there. I step out of my door and meet Jackson in the hallway. I promised id spent the day with him. We pass the time playing board games and playing with some of his army toys. He complains now and then that his suit is uncomfortable but he stops eventually. The two hours fly by and soon enough were stepping out the front door.

As soon as I get out side I see my two best friends Lena and Marisa and we walk with them to the town square. Once we get there Lena and I slip off into the sixteen section ,after saying goodbye with each other, Marisa to the fifteens and Jackson to the twelves. Our mayor steps up and gives a quick history of the rebellion and the almost rebellion that took place when I was three. I never listen. Then the drawings start.

A very ugly woman, in my opinion, steps up to the podium and says some words only one of those capital mutts could here. She has tanned skin and green hair in an up-do with some shimmering tattoos on her altered face. She steps over too those damn balls. She picks out one of the slips of paper and reads it off. No one heard her. The crowd was dead silent. She cleared her throat and read it off again. This time I knew exactly what she said. "Vasilisa Keller"

**Artemus Levine**

"Shit" I mumble as I step out of bed and stub my toe. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO WIN THE GAMES WITH A STUBBED TOE!" I shouted in attempt to awake my whole house. It worked. I put on my button down shirt that I usually wear on the reaping days and put on a pair of black trousers. I ruffle up my shaggy black hair and let it fall in place. If the lady's don't like my hair, they like my muscles. I wake myself up over a cup of hot coffee. I have to look good when I volunteer, right? Being alert should help that.

I've been practicing with my dad, who with the rest of the family is sleeping in today, at the training center since I was ten. We worked for hours and hours in that place and I never got tired of it. Seven years later and I'm the awesomest person I know! Once I feel I look good enough I walk to the town square alone. I get into the seventeen section right before our mayor lectures us about the history of Panem. BORING. I decide to take a small nap.

When I wake up some girl who is definably not career material walks up to the stage looking very nervous. She goes up and shakes that disgusting looking woman's hand. She walks over to the boys ball and get to the podium. I decide to spare her the hassle of speaking.

"I Volunteer!" I shout already walking up to the stage. When I get there I pump my fists in the air for glory as that Vasilisa girl shoots me the coldest stare imaginable. Its on bitch.

**YAAY! First tributes in the game! That was kinda a long one (I think) the other districts probably wont be as long. Remember for any relationships or alliances pm me!**


	9. District 2 Reapings

**Hello every one! I'm in a writing mood so here I am! Pm me for relationships and alliances. I have a four person alliance and I will pm those people involved for permission. I for got a question for the first reaping so here it is. _Why is Johanna Mason afraid of water in Mockingjay?: _Answer for 5 points!**

**Maple Burns**

I awake to Amelia's screams in the middle of the night. She is my best friend and my roomie. She has night terrors of watching her older brother die in the 84th hunger games when he was betrayed by a fellow career. It was the most gruesome death I had ever seen. A girl from district 4 named Castel Breeze. She took a small knife and completely disembowels the boy by slowly slicing down his stomach and then ripping off other parts of his flesh. Before she did this she paralyzed him with a hammer by hitting his spinal cord really hard. Sociopath . She told lies to the other careers and was never caught because she is incapable of showing any emotion whats so ever.

After I was awoken I caressed Amelia through the night. Tomorrow was the reaping and there for the annual crushing of her soul. I was always afraid of the reapings but not as afraid of Amelia. Those images she saw on her T.V. Screen four years ago haunt her every dream and turn it into a nightmare.

"It's okay, it was just a dream" I state trying to calm her

"No! Its not it happened! And now Mayet is gone forever!" she screamed and waked the whole house.

Amelia's parents are used to this and they have learned to leave it to me. I handle it best. I don't know what she would do without me. I _don't _plan to find out either.

It seems like moments later when the sun rises and I wake Amelia to get ready for the reaping. I let as much time as possible for Amelia to sleep so we must hurry. I put on my deep purple knee high halter dress and curl the bottom of my hair. I tuck the right side behind my ear and put a purple lily clip there to keep it in place. I see Amelia and she looks gorgeous, as always. She has her long blonde hair in the same style as mine except her lily is orange. It matches her dress that starts at an orange color near her breasts and slowly fades to whits as it reaches her feet. She is wearing some sandals with matching orange flowers on the toe divider. They are much more beautiful than my pearly white flats.

"you look gorgeous!" I tell her as I hug her.

"I'll never be as pretty as you, Maple" she responds.

I guess we are two of the most popular girls in our school. When a dance comes around we are always fought over by the guys. We then always blow them off and go together and just have fun.

We walk too the town square where we meet our other two friends Channel Dickens , and Jenna Hall. We all go into the eighteen section and sit and wait. During all the commotion we plan a celebration for the end of our games season. We also giggle and gossip until a peace keeper glares at us and we go still. Immediately after he looks away we start laughing again. I am talking across the hall to my friend Missy who is nineteen and no longer eligible for the games. While I'm trying to tell her about our party I hear a stern mans voice call out "Maple Burns" all I can think is "Damn. My plans are ruined.

I walk up to the stage and keep my head high fully expecting some ignorant blonde girl to volunteer. It never happens.

**Hades Pluto**

I step out of bed and do my every day routing. I put on my running clothes and run in the woods until I find a small animal. I take out my pock knife and cut off the chipmunk tail. I get an enjoyment from hearing the little thing squeal in pain.

I get home shower then put on my reaping clothes. I simply put on a suit that has secretive pockets so I can hide things. I walk down the stairs where I see my worried family. Life would be so much easier without them. We go to the town square and make small chit chat on the way. We go over cornucopia strategies and the best ways to betray a fellow career.

I have no idea why people hate the games so much, they are the best thing on T.V. Ever and I would be happy if I were chosen. I never bothered to volunteer because someone always beat me to the punch.

Once we get to the square we part. I go to the seventeen section and patiently listen to our mayor brief us on the history of Panem. After she finishes a horrid looking man with what seems to be small spikes where his eye brows should be steps up to the female bowl and calls the name of a major hottie. "Maple Burns" he calls and a girl with long brown hair steps up with her head held high. I can see the fear in her eyes.

Our escort, whose skin is ice blue, reaches into the boys ball.

"Hades Pluto" he calls out

"Here!" I shout as I make my way up the steps and onto the stage. I shake the mans hand and then Maple's. Damn, I cannot wait to kill her.

**What did you think? If the POV for Hades seems a little too disgusting, well its true. In the description it said he is a sociopath. That my dear friends is a sociopath. Yes booksandmusic97 I do watch criminal minds :D. The question for this chapter is: _In Catching fire why is Gale Hawthorne whipped?_**

Points update!

T-Switzy: 20

Hungergames-Chlerek-Lover: 30

free2fly77: 20

booksandmusic97: 15

pattyo123: 15

JabberJay54321: 20

Books..Life: 15

AnotherMason: 20

Narcissa-Weasly: 15

dombark: 15

Tigerwolfygirl: 15

Ereader64: 15

Alexander the Poenix: 20


	10. District 4 Reapings

**Hello! My updates have been slow and will continue to be for a while longer because next week is finals week D: no fun... But anyways I'm skipping district three because its both blood bath characters so here is district four. Marking the end of the career districts :D Sorry if I change a character to be more career like. There were only like three that volunteered so I'm changing that up a bit. Careers volunteer.**

**Masara Cromwell**

"I volunteer!" I shout as I throw my fist in the air. "No, that wont do. Hmmm. _I _volunteer!" no better. Its fruitless. Today when I volunteer for the games and I guess I will look uber lame as I do. I wonder if I will be the first Asian in the games...

Its four am and I'm going to meet my best friend Yael. Every year before the reaping we get together and go swimming in the ocean. I usually end up late for the reaping and still wet but oh well. This year since I am going to volunteer I'm going to make sure I have as much fun as possible before I go to the games.

I try not to wake my family so I sneak out of the window wearing my old pair of flip flops, a white tank top, and a simple pair of shorts. I run down to Yael and I's favorite beach. When I get there there is no sign of Yeal so I sit on the dock and kick my toes into the waves. I am wondering how I will ever be able to join the careers. Other than the fact that I live in district four, I'm nothing special at all. I will just make it so they don't know that...

"Masara!" Yael shouted as she sprinted towards me. I got up on my feet to greet her.

"Hey. Why are you still running?" I shouted back. As she reached the dock I opened my mouth to say something but completely forgot what it was when she grabbed me and forced me into the ocean with her.

"WOOOOOOOO!" she shouted as she popped her head above the waves.

"HA! You scared me!" I shouted at her

After endless hours of fun in the water I looked at my watch and realized the reaping was going to start in ten minuets.

"Oh shit... I have to go to the reaping. Meet you at the goodbyes!" I shouted as I was starting to run into town. I reached the town square just as our escort was drawing from the girls bowl. In district four I had to act fast in order to beat someone to volunteering.

"Volunteer!" I shouted as I barely entered the square.

"Oh my" she said "That was awful fast. Don't you think?" the audience nodded in agreement. "well come on up!"

As soon as I reached the stage she asked me what my name was. I told her then she quickly scooted her half plastic body over to the boys bowl. Before she could read off the name I heard an older boy shout that he volunteered. I looked over to the eighteen section and saw who it was. Oh shit.

**Caspian Breeze**

I woke up this morning determined, to win the games. I am eighteen and this is my last year eligible for the games. I'm going to volunteer. I put on the same blue suit I always wear to the reaping. I have to bend over to see my head in the mirror, because it is only five feet and eight inches tall, and I brush my brown hair for a while. I started to walk down the hall towards the stairs until I realized I was walking in the wrong direction. Not the first time... I quickly turned around and grabbed a heavy scented permanent marker and uncapped it. Haha that smells funny. I smelled it for a good five minuets until my head hurt. I stumbled down the stairs and took about six pain killers. After that I decided to walk to the town square and see what all the commotion was. I dazily walked to the crowd and my brother, Lukus, grabbed my arm and shoved me into a line. Hahahahahaha... I feel funny... Hahahahaha. Some dude who looked familiar walked up to the podium and started speaking. After about five minuets of boredom I stood up and shouted.

"I volunteer! Hahahha..."

A peace keeper came over and shoved me back into my seat. I fell asleep and when I woke up some little woman who im pretty sure is a smurf is standing on stage with some girl who is soaking wet and the smurf is holding a small strip of paper.

"I volunteer!" I shouted again. I walked up to the stage and she stood between me and the girl and held our hands up in the air. The crowd was cheering like crazy.

"Is this real life?" I remarked and the wet girl shot me a look.

"Do you know papa smurf?" I turned to the blue woman and asked. She just laughed. I guess I will never know.

**Hello. I hope you liked it! I didn't quite know how do write a high person so... that's my best try. PM me about relationships and alliances!**

**Points update!**

T-Switzy: 20

Hungergames-Chlerek-Lover: 40

free2fly77: 30

booksandmusic97: 15

pattyo123: 20

JabberJay54321: 35

.Life: 20

AnotherMason: 25

Narcissa-Weasly: 30

dombark: 30

Tigerwolfygirl: 15

Ereader64: 15

Alexander the Poenix: 30


	11. District 5 reapings

**Hello! Sorry its been a while! I've been studying for exams that start on Tuesday. I decided to do this because there is only on character to write so I figure ill just whip through it so you guys have something to read. I also just cant wait for the games to start! GRRRR! I might just start to whip through these so I can get to the training sessions and then last the games. I've decided not to do the train rides. They are honestly not very important to the story and would just make it so it takes longer to the games. Well, here it is!**

**Nora Leviax**

I wake up to the sound of my sister, Roselle, hyperventilating, as she usually does on this day, because it is the reaping. She has always been super afraid of the reaping since my sister, Noritha, died four years ago in the Hunger Games. I have always blamed myself for it because she volunteered for me when I was reaped.

"Shhhh calm down Roselle. Your not going to be picked, you have no tesserae. Your name is in there very few times. You will be fine." I say in a soothing manor in attempt to calm her down.

"I'm not worried about me! I'm worried about _you_!" She said half weeping.

When she finished I realized. If I were gone my two sisters would of lost two sisters and a father. My mother would lose two daughters and her husband. I couldn't let that happen. _If_ I were reaped again I will fight for my life, no matter how hard it is for me.

I quickly got dressed in my usual reaping outfit, a red blouse and I tight black skirt that went to my knees, and brushed through my wavy brown hair and smiled sweetly into the mirror before I dubbed I was ready to go.

I slid out the front door with my two sisters and my mother. We walked to the town square and we all wen to the different sections. Me to the sixteens, Roselle to the fourteens, Prudence to the fifteens, and my mother to the viewing section. Our mayor walked up to the stage and started to give the annual boring speech about Panem's history. Every year I would fold my hands across my lap and politely listen, while the girls around me would slouch down in there seats half asleep until our escort came around. He stepped up to the podium and introduced himself. I would have to say he was the most attractive escort I have ever seen. He was about 5'10'' and had little to no surgery. He had a muscular build and spoke in a stern voice.

"Hello there!" he spoke into the microphone. "I'm gonna shake things up and start with the boys!"

He gracefully walked over to the bowl and picked out a small strip of paper.

"And the male tribute from district five for the 88th annual Hunger Games is... Fred Malrick!"

I didnt see the boy because he must have been small and I couldent see over the crowd. I didnt pay attention again until I hear the last thing I wanted to hear.

"And the female tribute from district five for the 88th annual Hunger Games is... Nora Leviax!"

That was the last thing I heard before everything went black.


	12. District 6 reapings

**Hey! Its been a while! I'm sorry its just been really busy, but I'm here now so I can write the district six reapings! Can't wait! And _DO NOT_ vote in the poll on my profile until the Games have started and your tribute/tributes have died. Thanks! And remember to PM me about alliances or relationships!**

Alissa 'Ali' Langston

"Wake up Evan." I mutter into the ear of my ten year old brother who lost his innocence years ago. "It's time for the reapings. I'm taking you over to Mrs. Hendersons to watch while I stand with the other sixteen year olds"

"Wh-wha?" He mumbles, but he still knows what I'm saying.

I wrap him in his comforter and walk him over to my neighbors house in my light blue dress that falls just a little bit below my knees. It was my mother. She had worn it the night before my father killed her to a ball at the capital building. She was the best seamstress in the district and was invited to many big events because of it. The sun was just budding over the horizon as I walked Evan. I knocked on the door and Mrs. Henderson let us as she has done routinely for eight years now. She made us breakfast and dressed Evan in a navy sweater and some khaki pants.

After that we walked to the town square and I got in line with the other sixteen year olds. I stood there and I swear I saw my father in the viewer area. After the initial shock I realized it couldn't be. He killed himself in front of me when I was eight and we were given to a man who was our uncle. He was very sick and was incapable of taking care of us. When I was fourteen he died of lung cancer.

I guess I missed the speech from our governor because next think I knew a woman with a large bump in her hair and powder blue skin was standing in front of the podium.

"Helllooooo every one!" our snooty escort cheered at us "What a magnificent day! Is it not?" she asked "I will start with the girls like I always do!"

She skipped over to the large ball. I am always amazed of what the capitol people can do in high heels.

"And our girl tribute isss!' she hissed her S's "Alissa Langston!"

I was in complete shock. I can't stop thinking of what is going to happen to Evan. He will probably have to go live with Mrs. Henderson, and I really don't like that woman, even though she has done so much for us.

I walk to the stage trying to stay calm so I don't seem weak and easy to pluck off.

"And the boy tribute is!" building suspense "Haiden Jacia!"

Hes only thirteen. The poor kid.

**YAY I'm so sorry it took so long! I have just been super busy! And remember DONT vote on the poll until all of your tributes have died! THANKS 3 **

**POINTS UPDATE!**

T-Switzy: 20

Hungergames-Chlerek-Lover: 45

free2fly77: 45

booksandmusic97: 25

pattyo123: 35

JabberJay54321: 45

Books..Life: 20

AnotherMason: 25

Narcissa-Weasly: 40

dombark: 30

Tigerwolfygirl: 15

Ereader64: 20

Alexander the Poenix: 35

Axxi: 25

And here are a couple of questions to make up.

1: _How many kids do Katniss and Peeta have?_

2: _Who volunteers for Annie in the 75th Hunger Games?_

3: _What does Mags say she is going to do in front of the judges for the scoring part?_


	13. AN

**Hey guys! I was going to update for district 7 but my computer crashed… joy. So I don't know when I will be able to update. I can still access the Internet for about 10min before it turns off so you can still PM me anytime. Thanks!**

_**~LongLive~**_


	14. District 7 reapings

**Hello! Sorry about the authors note chapter, but my computer crashed and nothing, besides the internet, was working. I just fixed it today (27th) and I dont know how much longer it will be working so I am going to whip through this chapter. And I just read over my other chapters and jeez... SORRY FOR ALL THE TYPOS! I didn't realize them before! And here is an advanced apology to _AnotherMason_. I really can't stand your tributes nick name so I wont use it... Sorry though.**

**Videl Mason**

I woke up this morning with the biggest smile on my face. I can't wait to be in the Hunger Games! Some people think I'm crazy because I am going to volunteer for the games at only thirteen. But I think, considering my family history, that I will fine, and have a good chance to win.

I got dressed in my black and white dress that my mother wore to her reaping years ago. I can never remember what games my mother, Johanna, won but I know she won one of them. The dress compliments my curves and makes me feel good about myself. I straighten my hair then curl it so the silky brown curls come up just a little over my shoulders. I slip on my sparkly white flats and pin a broach I made, out of twigs that Katniss Everdeen gave my mother, onto my dress.

"Perfect" I whisper at the mirror just before turning around to go down the stairs.

"GOOOOD MORNING MASON HOUSE!" I shout down the stairs.

My mother is standing over the stove making an omelet with the eggs we get every week as free food delivery.

"Yumm!" I shout and scarf down the omelet as soon as she finishes cooking.

As soon as I finished eating it my best friend Kaylyn Mitchelle knocked at the door along with my boyfriend, Lyle Fannon. I let them in and my mother instantly sneered at Lyle. She never liked that I was dating when I was only thirteen.

"Good morning Mrs. Mason" he said in a very polite manor. How uncharacteristic...

"Hi..." my mother said in a very unenthusiastic tone.

She has hated the games since she was in them... twice. She had to be in them again in the 75th hunger games but they were stopped about half way through because of riots. The capitol citizens had become attached to their victors and were especially out raged that the pregnant, soon to be bride, Katniss Everdeen was competing. They replaced the still living tributes with the regular children that are there every year. But, they also killed someone back home when each kid died so the non-capitol citizens of Panem still learned a "lesson".

"Lets go" I said to my mother in a sympathetic yet annoyed voice. "we're going to be late."

As we walked to the town square my mother made sure she walked in-between Lyle and I as to make sure there was no "funny business". Lyle stayed quiet the whole walk because no one wants to talk to my mother, besides the highly capitol monitored press of district seven. Kaylyn and I talked and giggled the whole way to the town square but inside we were both scared for our lives.

We filed into our appropriate sections and waited. Kaylyn talked through all of the speeches, and I mouth talked to Lyle who made sure he was right across from me. We got so into our mouth conversation that I lost track of what was happening around me.

I snapped back into reality when I a name called. I didnt even know who it was but i instantly shot my hand up and shouted.

"I VOLUNTEER!"

As I stood on the stage I waited for the male tribute to be called.

"Jason Matthews!" our escort shouted.

I shook his hand and whispered to hin.

"Game on"

**Jason Matthews**

I step out of bed at seven a.m. Sharp and drag myself to the bath tub. My mother always fills the tub to the top on the day of the reaping and today was no exception. The water is still hot as I cautiously slip in and start to wash my hair. Next my body with a bar of soap that I got from the local market. I found a squirrel that was electrocuted to death by the fence and traded it. Soap was the only thing I could get for it. Once I finished I brushed through my dirty blonde hair while it was still wet. When dry it is too shaggy to comb through without passing out from the pain.

One I was dressed in my sweater and khaki pants I stepped down to a premade breakfast sitting on the table. My mother never went to a reaping, since my sister died four years ago in the 84th hunger games, but she made sure I was taken care of.

I slipped outside and met Pedro, my best, and only, friend, and we walked to the town square and didn't say a word because we were petrified. We filed into the thirteen year old row and sat down. Our mayor got up to the stage and started speaking of the history of Panem. Once he finished a verrrrry absurd woman pranced up to the stage. She was wearing heals that must have been five inches tall, fish net stalkings (she always thinks were the fishing district), and a poofy orange dress that cut off just before the point where she would be arrested for public nudity. She had a dragon tattoo that shimmered in the morning light running up across her left leg, and her skin was so tan she looked almost orange.

"Well hello thar" she said in such a stupid accent "we will start with the girls if that's okay with all of y'all" she pronounced just before walking to the glimmering ball filled with strips of paper. "and the female tribute is... Susan Sommers!"

There was a shocked mumble in the as the daughter of a victor shot her hand up and volunteered.

The girl, who was probably about my age hesitantly stepped up to the stage obviously taking in the instant glory. She reached out to shake our escorts hand and I could see her hand shaking. The escort sprayed the girls had with some sort of anti-bacterial spray before she shook her hand.

The escort stepped over to the boys ball and reached in.

"And our male tribute is... Jason Matthews!"

Shit... why me?

I stepped over to the stage and as I shook the escorts hand, after mine was disinfected of coarse, then i shook Videl's hand and she whispered something that i didnt hear.

I heard my mother screaming while running towards me. She pushed through the audience to get to me and hugged me and said

"I love you. Please win."

She turned around and left for home. I saw a boy, I knew as Lyle, use the commotion to his advantage so he could get to Videl and kiss her. One last time.

**Updated tribute list!**

**District 1**

F: Vasilisa Keller (16) (T-Switzy)

M: Artemus Levine (17) (Hungergames-chlerek-lover)

**District 2**

F:Maple Burns (18) (free2fly88))

M: Hades Pluto (17) (booksandmusic97)

**District 3**

F:Kris Weaver (15) (BB) (MEEEEE!)

M:Wylie Freeman (17) (BB) (Pattyo123)

**District 4**

F: Masara "massie" Cromwell (17) (BB) (booksandmusic9)

M: Caspian Breeze (18) (booksandmusic9)

**District 5**

F: Nora Leviax (16) (JabberJay54321)

M: Fred Malrick (12) (BB) (MEEEEEE!)

**District 6**

F:Alison "Ali" Langston (16) (Books..Life)

M: Haiden Jacia (13) (BB) (free2fly88)

**District 7**

F: Videl "Lil Jo" Mason (13)

M: Jason Matthews (13) (Pattyo123)

**District 8**

F:Jema (Jem) Sinet (14/15) (Narcissa-Weasly)

M: Bloo Longa (12) (dombark)

**District 9**

F:"Tom" (BB) (14) (dombark)

M: David McDaniel (12) (Tigerwolfygirl)

**District 10**

F:Nadia Yote (15) (dombark)

M: Storm Melidome (14) (free2fly88)

**District 11**

F: Emma Small (14) (Ereader64)

M: Thistle Celia (17) (Alexander the phoenix)

**District 12**

F: Ren Zaira (16) (Axxi)

M: John Dewy (15) (JohnDewy)

**POINTS UPDATE!**

T-Switzy: 20

Hungergames-Chlerek-Lover: 60

free2fly77: 60

booksandmusic97: 40

pattyo123: 35

JabberJay54321: 65

Books..Life: 25

AnotherMason: 25

Narcissa-Weasly: 60

dombark: 45

Tigerwolfygirl: 15

Ereader64: 30

Alexander the Phoenix: 45

Axxi: 25

SexiLexiRoxDaSox: 10

Q: _Where does Katniss run when she finds out she has to go back to the arena in Catching Fire?_


	15. District 8 reapings

**Hello! I didn't like not being able to write for like a week so I'm updating really soon! YAY! So the female tribute will be really hard to write so my apologies if it sucks and I screw it up. Here it is!**

**Jema "Jem" Sinet**

As stealthy as I possibly can, I snatch a loaf of bread out of a shopping bag of a small plump boy. I only stole from him because I could tell from his size that he easily could of gone back and bought another loaf, a rich boy. Before he notices I sprint off to share my spoils with the gang. I'm swiftly running through the market place, past the victors village, through and ally, through the town square, and finally to the small little nook between two office building that I call home.

I lived on the streets because I don't get along with my family. We have tried to get along but it never works. They are rich and it just isn't my kind of life style. The only person I get along with is my fourteen year old twin, Julia. The main reason that I don't get along with them is my spoiled brat of a little sister, Alice whose eight, who always gets her way. She hates me and I return the favor.

"Hey, I got some bread" I told math who was making out with his girlfriend, Mia.

We all lived together on the streets. We were the best at survival in an urban area in all of district eight.

"Nice" he said as Mia lied back and sighed.

He cut the bread and we each had 1/6 of the bread. The other half would be for lunch. Even though we were living on the streets, life isn't hard. We get by day to day effortlessly.

After hours of us talking, people started to gather in the town square. It must be reaping day. I decided to take advantage of the people crowding and started to "bump" into the richer townsfolk. I am not the best pick pocket, but on a day like this how can I not?

I went back to our corner with $134 and I diamond wrist watch. Score.

I rested up against a wall and once the escort was up on stage she began to babble. This woman is ridiculous so I loooove to listen to her and we all make fun of her later.

"Hmm well I guess this is the 88th hunger games" she said in a boring monotone voice "I wish it was the 100th already... I cant wait for those games. Well I guess we should start to pick names. Well not yet." She started to babble about how goat cheese is better then cow cheeses. Idiot.

Eventually she decided to go and pick a name.

"And the female tribute is... Jema Sinet."

I act like I don't exist. Like it wasn't my name that was called. It cant be me.

I decided to stand back and not go up until Alice sees me and points at me.

"There she is!" she shouted with hatred in her voice.

As I was being dragged to the stage by peace keepers, I saw Julia jump over to the viewing section and screamed at Alice.

"You bitch!" Julia screamed as she struck Alice across the face.

Next I saw both of my parents crying. I thought they didn't care about me.

**Bloo Longa**

I woke up this morning and put on my black shorts, black boots, a green shirt, and my favorite long gray cardigan. I took the money off the counter and headed to the market with our cloth shopping back.

I went to buy some soap and paper and lastly I went to the bakery.

"Hello" I said sweetly to the baker and gave him some money. "could I have a loaf of bread and a cookie?" I asked politely. I always got a cookie. I guess that's why I am the size that I am...

I walked home and set the bag on the table and realized that the loaf of bread was gone. It must have been that weird looking kid that was sneaking around me. I couldn't tell if it was a girl or a boy. Her/his hair must have been only a couple centimeters long.

After that I ate some breakfast and went to the reapings. I was meeting my nineteen year old brother there. He took care of us ever since my parents killed themselves after my sister died in the bloodbath a few years back.

Once I got to the town square I noticed the same girl/boy bumping into people all over the place. I sat down with the other twelve year olds and they were all shaking. I was nervous too. My first reaping.

I sat there bored out of my mind until our escort started to talk about the difference between goat cheese and cheese from cows. I found it quite interesting.

After a while of her babbling she went to the crystal ball and picked out a name

Jema Sinet.

There was a huge drama and eventually the girl/boy that stole from me was dragged up to the stage. I guess its a girl.

Next the escort went over to the boys ball.

"And the male tribute is... Bloo Longa."

"No" I whispered to myself.

**And there you have it! Two districts in two days!**

**POINTS UPDATE!**

T-Switzy: 30

Hungergames-Chlerek-Lover: 60

free2fly77: 60

booksandmusic97: 40

pattyo123: 35

JabberJay54321: 65

Books..Life: 25

AnotherMason: 25

Narcissa-Weasly: 65

dombark: 45

Tigerwolfygirl: 15

Ereader64: 30

Alexander the Phoenix: 45

Axxi: 30

SexiLexiRoxDaSox: 10

Q: _How many siblings does Gale Hawthorne have?_


	16. District 9 reapings

**Hello again! I simply cannot wait for the actual games to begin so here I am, with another chapter... Three in three days. That's impressive. Am I right or am I right? So here is district nine!**

**David McDaniel**

When I woke this morning there was both excitement and terror in the air. It is my Isaac's, my older brother, last reaping, and at the same time it is my first. I have no idea what to do. So I simply get dressed in some faded jeans, I know my mother would be angry but I don't care, and a plaid sweater.

I slip down the stairs as casually as I can to find my mom already cooking breakfast with the help of Isaac. Once the waffles are done my mom calls up the stair to my brother, Alec, who is fifteen.

He tumbles down the stairs in his clumsy way and starts to eat. After a while of an awkward silence at the table. We head out to the reaping.

My mother has held on to us ever since my father left when I was just a baby. She protects us profoundly and I don't know what she would do if one us were to be reaped. She has just become so fragile since then.

My mother says I look like my father. With long dark hair, a round face and slim figure. I wish I didn't look like that son of a bitch.

We walked to the town square and the mayor walked up to the podium just as I filed into the twelve year old section. He started his long and boring speech about the history of Panem and the rebellion that happened over eighty-eight years ago. His voice was dry and extremely boring. I was about to fall asleep when my favorite part came. Laughing at the capitol people.

Our escort walked to the stage. Her name is Twinkle. She had her hair dyed a florescent orange on the left side and an equally bright yellow on the other. She was wearing a bone skirt that had luminous bulbs on it and pink butterflies. She was wearing maroon leggings that were studded with rubies, and had tinsel hanging from the top of them. Her shoes must have had six inch heals. They were bright read and had silver buckles.

"Hello peasants of district nine" she said in a voice that reminded me of a mouse. "It is time for the reapings of District nine!"

She waltzed over tho the girls bowl and drew one tiny slip of paper from the large crystal bowl.

I didn't hear the name she said into the mic but I didn't care.

The the pranced over to the boys bowl.

"David McDaniel!" she called

Funny I didn't know there were too David Mcdaniel's in this district...

I didn't realize it was me until I was pushed up to the stage.

**POINTS UPDATE!**

T-Switzy: 30

Hungergames-Chlerek-Lover: 80

free2fly77: 70

booksandmusic97: 40

pattyo123: 40

JabberJay54321: 65

Books..Life: 25

AnotherMason: 30

Narcissa-Weasly: 75

dombark: 45

Tigerwolfygirl: 15

Ereader64: 35

Alexander the Phoenix: 50

Axxi: 35

SexiLexiRoxDaSox: 10

Q: _What color hair does Prim have?_


	17. District 10 reapings

**Yes that's right, another chapter! I'm just in a writing mood so why not another? This may be a little lengthy because the female I think is going to be really fun to write! YAY!**

**Nadia Yote**

Stepping out of bed I felt immense pain in my legs. I didn't realize I had ran that hard yesterday. Once I was finally on my feet and walking, I started to stretch out to get the soreness away. Although painful, it is worth it.

_What should I wear? _I thought just before opening my wardrobe. I always giggled when I opened those doors because of a book I read when I was younger. I would always try to enter Narnia.

I took out a simple white dress and a pitch black skirt. Opened up my jewelry box and took out my grandfathers ring and my favorite red necklace. I placed them on top of the box and stepped into the bathroom.

I started a warm bath and added some soap. I always live in luxury the morning of the reaping. I striped out of my pajamas and slipped into the tub and instantly started playing with the bubbles. I was in the tub for a good fifteen minuets before I started to wash my dark red hair. Once I finished with my hair I pulled the cork in the tub and put lotion on my hands then brushed through my hair until it was stick straight.

I'm a classic ginger. Pale skin and a trace of freckles. I love being different though. I always embraced it and I felt as if I never needed to impress anyone. I did though without even trying. I was noticing this one boy I liked since third grade always staring at me about four months ago. The next day he asked me out. I didn't even know I was attractive until then.

I let my hair dry and let my hair fall just a couple of inches past my shoulders. I ran across the hallway back to my room in attempt not to be seen naked. I forgot my towel. Once I was completely dry I slipped on the blouse and into the skirt. I put on my favorite black flats and put on the ring and necklace.

After I was ready I made breakfast for my whole family to ease the tension of a typical District family on reaping day.

My eleven year old sister, Faroll, came down the stairs looking very worried. Just last year she started to understand what was happening every year.

"Whats wrong?" I asked her.

"I don't know what to wear" she said. I could tell she was lying.

"come on I'll help you" I told her as I led her up the stairs and into her room.

I picked out a flowery yellow dress for her that looked adorable on her. We went down the stairs and ate the breakfast, that was starting to get cold, with my parents. They were silent as they always were. They were the most worrisome people I have ever known.

We walked out the door as soon as my mom was finished with the dishes. As we walked to the square I heard Mark, my boyfriend, yell a us.

"Wait!" he yelled towards us as he sprinted down the street after us.

"Hey!" I said once he caught up and we hugged for what seemed to be a decade. Best decade ever.

We talked until we got to the square where we stood around and talked some more. We finally left each other when the mayor got to the podium. We both filed into the fifteen sections.

The mayor started his long speech about our history. The whole time Mark and I were mouth talking and making faces.

We stopped once I heard the escort read off my name. I didn't even realize the mayor had stopped.

"Nadia Yote!" she said.

I stepped up to the stage with sweaty hands and I was trying to hide the fear in my face.

My heart broke when I saw mark crying.

**Storm Melidome**

I woke up to my Aunt Marnie calling my name because breakfast was ready.

I raced down the stairs to see my Aunt and Titan, my brother, sitting at the table eating a plate full of fruit. I gobbled down my plate of fruit so I could get dressed and get to the town square in time.

"Arnt you nervous?" Titan asked.

"Nooo..." I said. Why would I be? I only have a couple of strips in that crystal orb.

"How?" Titan asked "I was nervous every year. I don't get you..." Titan is twenty-one and therefor done with the games. Being worried just wasn't me.

I raced to the top of the stairs and slipped on a white button up shirt and tied a blue tie around it. Then I put on my navy blue slacks and a black belt to match my shoes. I ran downstairs and out the door just as Aunt Marnie and Titan got up from the table. Outside I met Kit, and John. We were all really close. Kit and John are siblings so they had their fights but otherwise we are really tight.

We walked and talked all the way to the town square as Kit kept on fixing my shaggy black hair because it "want right".

Once we got to the square we all split up. Kit and I to the two different fourteen sections and John to the fifteen section.

I sat there as patiently as I possibly could as the mayor gave his boring speech. After about fifteen minuets I became very antsy and I couldn't stop moving. I always get like this. People started to stare at me. So did the peace keepers.

My attention went to the escort as soon as she started calling names.

"Nadia Yote!" the escort cried.

A short girl walked up to the stage. She must have been only about 5'1''. I could tell she was trying to hid her fear but it still showed. She was terrified.

"Storm Melidome!" our escort cried out.

No...

**I JUST CANT WAIT FOR THE GAMES TO START! !**

**POINTS UPDATE!**

T-Switzy: 40

Hungergames-Chlerek-Lover: 90

free2fly77: 70

booksandmusic97: 40

pattyo123: 40

JabberJay54321: 85

Books..Life: 25

AnotherMason: 35

Narcissa-Weasly: 75

dombark: 45

Tigerwolfygirl: 15

Ereader64: 35

Alexander the Phoenix: 55

Axxi: 35

SexiLexiRoxDaSox: 10

Q: _Why does Prim's cat hate Katniss?_


	18. District 11 reapings

**SNOW DAY TOMORROW (the 2nd)! EXPECT PLAENTY OF UPDATES! :D **

**I Expect to be done with the reaping for sure by tomorrow. I will then do a short opening ceremonies chapter From the POV of a capitol girl, Maree. Then I will probably just do the training days. All three in one long chapter and try to get like 12 POVs.**

**Emma Small**

I am always happy to sleep in on the reaping day. One of the few days I don't have to work endless hours in the fields, under the harsh sun, and under watch of the cruel eyes of the peace keeper.

I step out of bed to the wonderful smell of eggs. We rarely have eggs because they are so rare. Today is a special day.

I run down the stairs because I simply cannot wait for my elegant meal. My father made them just the way I like them. Sunny-side-up. I scarf them down and get some more just as my twin, Caroline, walks down the stairs in a daze. Even though we are twins we are so different. She is the grouchiest person I have ever met and she really just doesn't care.

After about ten minuets of us eating and making small talk we all decide it is best to get ready. I slip upstairs and into my room. I put an a plaid ruffled skirt, nylons, red flats, a red sweater, and a red, plaid headband in my flowing brown hair. The red goes well with my olive skin.

I went down stairs to meet my father and Caroline and we stepped out the door. Once we left Caroline, In her pink sweater and dark blue jeans, and I ran ahead to meet a girl named Rose who works right by us everyday.

As soon as she saw us she hugged both of us.

"Guys, I'm really scared" She said in a terrified voice, It is her first reaping. "I really don't want to get reaped. I know I don't have much to live for, but still. I don't want to die yet.

"Rose, you only have one slip." Caroline said

"No, I have six! We had to take out tesserae!" She proclaimed

"Don't worry, you will be fine" I told her.

We walked ahead and talked some more before we filed into our rows. Caroline and I in the fourteen section and Rose in the twelve.

Our mayor stepped up to the stage and told us of the boring history of Panem then read off the names of past victors. Not many.

Once the mayor finally concluded our ridiculous escort came up, Honeymelon. I hate capitol names. She was wearing a honey yellow dress that poofed out and she had a melon green sun hat. How appropriate. She also had snow white makeup on all over her body so she looked like a ghost. Ack.

"Hello beautiful district eleven citizens!" The crowd was silent. There was one single cough after about five seconds of silence. "Well then. Umm. Shall we start?" More silence. "Okay, we will."

She trotted over to the girls ball.

"Rose Malrow!" She cried.

No not Rose! Shes only twelve! I remembered our conversation earlyer.

_"Guys, I'm really scared" She said in a terrified voice, It is her first reaping. "I really don't want to get reaped. I know I don't have much to live for, but still. I don't want to die yet._

_ "Rose, you only have one slip." Caroline said_

_ "No, I have six! We had to take out tesserae!" She proclaimed_

_ "Don't worry, you will be fine" I told her._

She slowly made her way to the stage.

"I volunteer!" I shouted

Both Rose and Caroline screamed at me.

"I have too" I told Caroline. "I have too"

**Thistle Celia**

I woke to my twin sister, Rune, on a rant about her hair.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit! Stay put! AHH I hate my hair!" She shrieked at he mirror.

Just to anger her I got out of bed, stepped in front of the mirror where Rune is standing, and shook my shaggy blonde hair in the air.

"Oh, what do you know my hair is perfect."

She gave me a glare that I could tell meant "Your dead to me" I get that glare every day yet at the end of the day we are still best friends. I laughed and walked out of the room just after I grabbed a polo shirt and some khaki pants. I dressed in the bathroom.

I guess Rune got lucky with her hair in my absence, because we reached the kitchen at the same time. We ate some fruit and went on our way to Rouge house hold. Rune and I had the same friends and two of our best friends were Randall Rouge and Annie Rouge. Annie was nineteen but she came to the reapings anyways. Randall is only fourteen. We met our other friend, Tulane, who is also fourteen, At the square one we left the Rouge household. My parents were already at the square. They were always early.

We all filed into our separate sections. None of us were together. The mayor came up to the stage and gave his extremely annoying speech. Next the escort came up. Wow... What a joke of a woman. Honeymelon? Really? She called the girl. She was only twelve poor girl. Soon enough a older girl volunteered for her. I heard screams and I could see the girl, Who later said her name was Emma Small, whispering to herself. "I have too" she kept on saying.

Next came the boys.

"Thistle Celia!"

Goodbye Rune.

YAY! ONE MORE TO GO! Sorry Thistle's was so much shorter...

**POINTS UPDATE!**

T-Switzy: 50

Hungergames-Chlerek-Lover: 90

free2fly77: 90

booksandmusic97: 40

pattyo123: 40

JabberJay54321: 85

Books..Life: 25

AnotherMason: 40

Narcissa-Weasly: 90

dombark: 50

Tigerwolfygirl: 15

Ereader64: 35

Alexander the Phoenix: 55

Axxi: 45

SexiLexiRoxDaSox: 10

**THIS IS THE 2nd LAST QUESTION!**

Q: _Who is peeta's friend in D 13?_


	19. District 12 reapings

**LAST REAPING WOOT WOOT! I'm not sure how many times I will update today but probably at least twice because I am snowed in :P There is about four and a half feet of snow in my driveway so I'm not going anywhere. I love Wisconsin.**

**Ren Zaira**

I woke up to a growling stomach. I know real hunger, its not that fake charade the merchant kids put on when they want a sandwich. It feels like I am digesting myself. Such pain.

I went down stairs for a small breakfast. 1 slice of bread. The kitchen is empty, are there is barely any light. The sun is just starting to peak through the window. Just enough light to cut off a slice of bread. I eat it slowly so I can enjoy half of the food I get during the day. I'm still hungry but it will have to do.

I go back to my room and put on a simple white blouse and some dark pants. I have to be quiet so I don't wake my grandfather. My parents died when I was young from starvation so I was sent to live with my only living relative. He could never really take care of me, so I have been independent since I was five.

I step out the door and instantly the wind blows my long brown hair in the air. I start to walk to the town square and I watch all the people talk to their friends and family. I am always alone. Every year I see people cry and laugh with the people they love. It pains me every year. If I were reaped, no one would cry. No one.

I got to the square and filed in with the sixteen year olds. I was next to two other seam girls. We were rake thin, shorter, and had olive skin with dark eyes. How typical. All of us seam kids looked the same. Its amazing what hunger can do to you.

Our mayor walked up to the podium and gave his usual speech. Most people found it boring, I didn't. I have always been interested in the rebellion that happened eighty-eight years ago, but the books tend to say very little about it. Once our mayor finished his speech he read off the victor list.

"Haymitch Abernathy, Katniss Everdeen, and Peeta Mellark"

I was only five, but my grandfather has told me of the scandal of the 75th hunger games. There was rioting and the victors were let out and replaced by children. Once Katniss and Peeta returned home the District found out that Katniss was never pregnant and her and Peeta had no intentions on getting married. Katniss left Peeta and now lives with her husband, Gale, and two kids in the victors village. Now her name is Katniss Hawthorne.

After the mayor was finished our escort came up. She was wearing a dress made out of sun flowers and she had her skin dyed a light shade of yellow. Her name is Flora.

"Lets start with the lovely ladies shall we?" I could tell she was referring to the blonde merchant girls and not us seam girls.

"Lets see... The female tribute is... Ren Zaira!"

Well with all my tesserae, it was bound to happen some time...

**John Dewey**

I got up and instantly combed through my hair. It takes a while so I figured I should do it right away. Once I dubbed it was good I got dressed in a simple suit and went for breakfast. The usual, two slices of bread with butter and jam. My father and I made small talk before we decided to go to the town square.

We stepped out the door together. Just us. No friends and no other family. I fly solo. We silently walked to the square and thought how lucky I was that I am the son of a merchant. That I am not one of those rail thin seam kids. I would at least have a chance if I were reaped.

Once we got to the square we parted with out saying a word. I stepped into the fifteen section and didn't talk through out all of the speeches. I simply kept my head down until the names were called.

"Lets see... The female tribute is... Ren Zaira!" that horrid Flora said.

A little seam girl walked to the stage. She has no chance.

"And the male tribute is... John Dewey!"

Well I can take out that little seam girl...

**YAAAY THE REAPINGS ARE OVER!**

**POINTS UPDATE!**

T-Switzy: 50

Hungergames-Chlerek-Lover: 90

free2fly77: 90

booksandmusic97: 40

pattyo123: 40

JabberJay54321: 85

Books..Life: 25

AnotherMason: 40

Narcissa-Weasly: 95

dombark: 50

Tigerwolfygirl: 15

Ereader64: 40

Alexander the Phoenix: 55

Axxi: 50

SexiLexiRoxDaSox: 10

**THIS IS THE LAST QUESTION!**

Q: _What are the three colors of the covers of the Hunger Games series?_


	20. Opening Ceremonies Pt 1

**YAY! I'm so excited that the reapings are finally over and the real writing can start! WOOT!**

**POV of Jasmin Shell, capitol citizen, 16****  
**  
"Margret! Mom!" I shouted "Get in here, the ceremonies are starting!"  
They both ran into the room with popcorn. We all love the games.  
The TV was flashing with excitement, the crowd going wild, and the stylists waiting in the balcony expecting glory. The chariots started rolling in.  
District one. My favorite. They always had the most elegant and beautiful cloths. Not to mention the guys were usually good looking. The chariot arrived. There were two beautiful white horses and there harnesses were lined with diamonds. The girl stepped out away from the boy, she must not be a career. She had chin length brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. Her dress really brought her eye out. It was strapless and stopped at her knees. It was covered with tiny brown gems that that sparkled so beautifully. She had on a simple pair of brown sandals, but they worked perfectly. Next out walked the boy. He had shaggy, jet black hair and he was about six feet tall. He was shirtless, hot, and was wearing black pants and black shoes. He was sprayed with glitter. He was very muscular and walked across the stage with an arrogance that was extremely sexy.  
District two. There chariot had two brown horses. The boy and girl walked out together this time. Careers. The girl had long straight brown hair and the most beautiful dark green eyes. She was wearing a tight dark green dress that complimented her curves. She was beautiful. She was also wearing a gold necklace that was laced with emeralds. She also had on some green high heels. I think they were dressing the girls according to there eyes. Then the boy. He stepped out of the chariot wearing a tight shirt and slacks. Once again, showing off muscles. He had brown eyes and short black hair. Not as attractive but still pretty good looking.  
District three. The girl and boy walked off together. They were both wearing lab coats and goggles. How creative. They would probably just get killed in the blood bath anyways.  
District four. The chariot rolled in with two horses that were dyed a light blue. The girl walked off. She was Asian and had long, straight black hair. She was wearing a blue dress with wave patterns on it. It suited her well. The boy was wearing a light blue suit with wave patterns. I like it when district partners match. He was pale and had brown hair, he was very average looking.  
District five. The horses were dyed light red. The girl stepped off. She had long wavy brown hair. It was beautiful. She was wearing a tight white sun dress with white high heels and a diamond necklace. In the past the stylists tried to dress them according to DNA and breading. It always failed, I'm so glad they gave up on that. The boy walked out. He was simply wearing a tux. He probably refused to wear something good. He kept his head down.  
District six. The horses were sandy brown. The girl stepped out. She had strawberry blond hair that was wavy and fell at her shoulders. She was wearing a blue tie-dye gown that was tight all around her but frilled out at her feat. I could not see her feat. The boy stepped out and was another typical kid who wasn't going far. A simple suit and tie-dye blue tie. He was obviously nervous. 


	21. Opening Ceremonies Pt 2

**Opening Ceremonies continued**

**POV Jasmine Shell**

District seven rolled in. The horses were wearing leafy harnesses.

"WOO!" Margret shouted. She has a thing for lumberjacks.

The girl stepped out with her hair in beautiful silky curls. Once she smiled and waved the crowed roared. Her mother was a victor and was in the third quarter quell. She was wearing a tight brown dress that complemented her curves very much. She was also wearing brown gem earnings, brown heals and a leafy green headdress. Once the boy, Jason, stepped out of the chariot, Margrets jaw literally dropped.

"OMG... HOT!" she shouted as my mom gave her a discussed look

This guy wasn't even that attractive. He had shaggy, dirty blonde hair and he was wearing and ugly brown suit with a green tie and a similar headdress to the girls.

District eight. What an odd pair. First off I can hardly tell who the boy is and who the girl is. They both look like guys! The first person to get off, who I'm assuming is the girl based on the name Jema, is wearing a black long sleeve shirt and black pants. Ew. She must of refused to wear anything decent looking. I don't think she is even wearing any makeup... Next walked out the boy. Simple tuxedo. It kinda matches the girls I guess... He is a little chubby twelve year old. He wont last long at all. Poor kid.

District nine. The boy was simply wearing a tuxedo. The stylists really didn't care this year I guess... odd. The girl was hideous. I don't know who dressed her but it was awful. She had on a baggy black dress with tons of gold necklaces. She looked goth. It was awful. She will have no sponsors...

District ten. Nadia, on the other hand, was simply gorgeous. Her strawberry blonde hair went beautifully with her bright red lipstick, and short cut red dress. She walked across the stage with both style and elegance. Even though she was wearing pretty high heels, she never tripped, like most girls from non-career districts do. The boy was pretty good looking himself. He had on a red sweater (poor choice) and some black slacks. The cloths weren't good at all but I give his stylists chops for doing something other than suit, or tux. He had shaggy black hair and pale skin. Him and Nadia would of made a cute couple. Well , if it weren't for them both most likely dieing...

District eleven. For district eleven they went for a bold attempt at sexy farmers. Umm no. It definitely did not work at all. The girl came out wearing a plaid shirt and jean shorts. She looked good but it was the boy that ruined it. We was wearing the same except with long pants, and they rolled up his sleeves to show muscles. They were there but they just weren't flattering at all.

Finally, now that I'm half asleep, District twelve. The girl came out wearing a short black dress and nothing else but coal dust. The dress cut off at about mid thigh and she was dusted in black all over her arms, legs, the exposed part of her chest, her face, and her bare feet. Next the boy. He was wearing a black suit, but you could tell it was still covered in coal dust. His face was nearly all black. I say bravo to district twelve. They managed style and home spirit.

I cant wait for the scores tomorrow...

**Yay! Here it is! Next I will do the training session chapter(s) then the interviews. Tehen let the games begin!**


	22. Training Day 1 PM ME ABOUT ALLIANCES!

HELLO! Sorry its been a while! I've been busy and I just took a short break. But here we are!

**Training Day One**

**Nora Leviax D-5**

I hear a knock on the door that woke me from my slumber.

"Wakey wakey, you have fifty minuets until the training session!" said our escort, Dean, from the other side of the door.

I slid out of my beautiful, warm, and ever so comfortable bed to greet the sunrise. I decided I would learn the most if I wasn't depressed.

I stepped into the bathroom and striped until I was nude as the day I was born. I then slipped into the metallic shower and carefully read each button. I turned on the warm water from the very middle button, I had lemon shampoo fall on my head and slip off with my hair silky-er than ever from the button two rows up, and had my body washed with a fragrance called waterfall from a bottom two to the left of the lemon button.

Then I dyed off with a a towel and a two in one hair-straightener and blow-dyer. I exited the bathroom and threw on some skinny jeans, some brown boots, and I purple top I found in the closet. I left the room at the same time as Fred, my district partner, and as soon as he saw my he looked down and sped up towards the breakfast table. I guess he was taking a separate approach than me.

I sat down at the table next to Jacylyn, our mentor. I started to reach for the array of fruits.

"So Nora. What can you do?" she asked showing actual curiosity.

I decided to be jazzy and I didn't answer. Instead I simply picked up the closest sharp knife and threw it at the wall. Stuck.

"We will talk tonight. Away from others." I could tell she knew I could do something in these games.

"What can you do, Fred?" Jacylyn asked.

Fred just shrugged and looked away. Jacylyn was definitely going to focus on me in these games.

**Caspian Breeze D-4**

I was about to step into the elevator when my mentor, Jillan, grabbed Masara and I.

"We have already made arrangements for you two to be careers. You will meet them by the spear station once training begins. Got it? Learn all of the weaponry skills that you can. Train with the careers and learn from them. Take advantage of the others. Go." She said. I could tell she wanted us to win.

"what does advantage mean?" I asked Masara as soon as the elevator doors closed

"Wow..." she said then started to giggle which eventually turned into full out laughter.

"What?"

"Haha, your sooooo stupid! Haha" she said laughing so much I almost couldn't understand her.

The doors opened at the training level. We were late. We casually walked over to the spear section and listened to the instructor speaking. Pointless. Then he released us to train.

All of the careers introduced themselves to each other. I met them all, Artemus Levine from district one, Maple Burns, probably our leader, and Hades Pluto from district two, then Masara and I. Five of us. Pretty good I thought. Then we started to train.

I picked up a spear and nailed the dummy right in the heart. Artemus was next to me and he hit the dummy in the side. I win. He heard me chuckle and he grabbed two knives from the station next to me and threw them at the same dummy. One in the head and one in the heart. Damn. Hades Pluto picked up a spear and hit his dummy in the abdomen. Masara hit the same dummy in about the same place. I had seen her before and I knew her strength lied in the trident. Maple was the only one that missed. Masara taught her and soon enough she was hitting the dummy's limbs. Good enough. Looks like were gonna try and get some spears this games. We went to the knives. Fail. It ended up being Artemus and Maple teaching us how to throw, with a little help from the trainer. We could all throw them now but only Masara was able to hit the target, with the exception, of coarse, of Maple and Artemus. We flew through the stations, mainly to decide what weapons we desperately needed to get at the bloodbath. We needed spears, for all of us, tridents for Masara and I, Knives for Atremus, Maple, and newly Masara, Scythe for Hades, and swords for all of us.

The bell rang and we went to lunch.

We spent the rest of the time after lunch with the swords instructor learning new tricks, then we went for a swim. Maybe there will be water. Hopefully there will be plenty of water for me, and Masara. If there is water, I will need to take her out.

**Videl Mason D-7**

I decided to not show off. I can do that in the games. Today I will learn. I started with the edible plants. I was sitting next to the girl from district ten, Nadia. We worked together on the test, like we were allies. Together we got a 17/35 on the test. Not bad. Most of it was because of me and my experience in the woods.

"Nice! How do you know so much?" she asked.

"My name is Videl, Videl Mason. I'm from district seven. I know the woods well." I told her

"Your the victors daughter arnt you?"

"Yup, that's me." I said

"Come, lets learn to use some new weapons." She instructed.

I had a feeling _she_ was simply going to teach _me_. She drew me to the knife station. She didn't teach me to throw them though. She taught me how to use them at close range. I was very difficult. Afterwords we tried throwing them just for fun. I wasn't half bad. Probably because I have so much experience throwing axes.

"I'm going to teach you something now." I told her. Her eyes lit up.

We walked over to the general long range section, where there were bows, axes, slingshots, and blow guns. I taught her how to throw and ax. I never threw one myself because I didn't want anyone to know what I could do. I can throw an ax just as good as my mother.

RING!

Nadia and I went off to lunch where we sat next to each other, along with her district partner, storm, and we decided where to go after we are done with lunch. We decided to get better at throwing knives then learn to swim. There hadn't been a ocean setting since the 75th hunger games and I had a feeling there would be one these games.

Lunch let out and we learned how to throw knives better. We then went over and learned the basics of the bow and arrow. We spent the rest of the time at edible plants.

**Storm Melidome D-10**

Right away I saw the careers go to the side stations so I decided to get some sword practice right away. I grabbed a lighter steel sword and called up a trainer to spar. We did it off to the side so people couldn't see.

We bowed to each other and took fighting position. I started on the offense. I swung my sword from the bottom up in attempt to strike his hip. He blocked and I spun around and attempted to hit his other side. I almost got him. I slid my sword off his and repeatedly jabbed at his chest with the dulled sword. Block. Block, Block. Block. But on the last one I faked him out and pulled back before he could block and I jabbed him in the chest and he stumbled back. I this were real he would be dead. I told him to take the offense this time. I blocked his every move for about ten minuets until he hit my side and then stabbed my chest.

"Damn!" I shouted in anger. I will get better tomorrow.

I decided to go and learn how to use some ranged weapons. If I didn't get a sword, they would be my best friend. I started with the blowgun. That was simple. I mastered it in about ten minuets. I would need to learn some poisonous plants so the blowgun would be affective. Then I learned the basics for the bow and arrow then swung an ax around. It was similar to the sword and do able. I sparred with the ax and was able to hit my opponent within the first minuet. Blocking was another story. He hit me with his sword on his third attempt on my knee then jabbed my stomach then my heart.

"Shit!" by now people had gotten used to my frustration curses.

RING!

Lunch. I sat with my district partner, Nadia, and her, what I take as, ally, Videl, the victors daughter. They were talking about what to do next while I quietly sat there and ate.

Once lunch was over, I spent the rest of the time at the edible plants station, so I could learn all I could.

**YAY! Here is the first day of training! I NEED OFFICIAL ALLIANCE PMs BEFORE THE GAMES START OR YOUR CHARACTER MAY DIE BEFORE THEY GET IN THE ALLIANCE! PM ME NOW! REREAD THE REAPINGS IF YOU MUST BUT PM ME!**


	23. Training day 2

**HELLO! Sorry its been a while! I wanted to update last weekend but I was busy. Forensics meet and grandparents... funn... But anyways here I am! And I think that alliances are pretty much done, but there a few people that still need to get back to me regarding romance and things like that.**

**Jema Sinet D-8**

I woke from a night mare in cold sweat. I was being chased through the building where we were staying by a pack of mutts. They caught up to me and tore me limb from limb. Not cool.

I nervously walked to the shower and pressed random buttons until I deemed that I was clean. And I then walked down for breakfast. I had a biscuit with sausage gravy and a ton of fruit. I wasn't used to eating fruit back home so I guess I will enjoy it while I can.

As I opened the elevator door to go down to the training room I heard my district partner scream.

"WAIT FOR MEEEE!" He shouted as he swooped up two slices of an orange melon. Once he was in the elevator I realized that he was the boy I stole from the day I got reaped. The fat affluent boy. He wont stand a chance.

He was panting the whole elevator ride. We descended for a while until we stopped at the third floor. A girl with long brown hair stepped on.

"Hi my name is Kris" she said softly. I could tell she was fishing for at least one ally.

"Ugh... Fine I'll ally with you..." I told her.

"Um, okay." She said.

Once we got to the training floor we spent all of our time at the training stations. I knew I could not learn a new weapon or get better at an old one I just three day. I would learn how to survive in a non urban area.

**Emma Small D-11**

The head trainer released us. We were free to do what ever. I was still exhausted so I took a quick dip in the lap pool. I only swan enough to wake me up so that I could actually be productive today.

I stepped out of the pool and noticed the District twelve boy looking at me drying off my hair in my two piece. I smirked at him and he quickly turned back around and started punching the dummy that he had going at for about five minuets now.

I wanted to approach him but I made sure I put my cloths back on first. I didn't want to seem slutty by walking around in a bikini. I put my cloths back on and walked up to the dummy area where the boy was. I picked up a knife and threw it at the dummy next to him. I pranced up to the dummy to receive it and once I grabbed the knife I leaned up against the dummy next to him. There was something sexy about him wailing on a fake human.

"Hey. I saw you looking at me before. What was that about?" I said in a voice that was demanding yet nice.

"Nothing." He replied.

"I'm Emma. I'm district eleven. You?"

He turned to me and grabbed the towel off the ground and wiped his face with it.

"John, District twelve." He said. "your pretty good with that knife. Want to train together?"

"Yes, yes I do." I knew I made my first ally. Maybe more?

**Maple Burns D-2**

I was sparing with Masara when I saw a boy, mastering the art of throwing weapons. He started with axes and once he was hitting the dummy's head or heart every time he moved to knives. He started by only hitting the abdominal region but then got better and started hitting the head or heart every time. Just like the axes. He picked up the blowgun and shot a dart right in the dummy's throat. Damn. First try too.

I told the other careers that I had to go to the bathroom and that I would be right back.

"JUST PEE IN THE POOL!" Caspian shouted and the whole training room started at him.

"I, eh, um..." I walked away. When the others weren't looking I grabbed the boy by the arm and dragged him to a small area where no one could see us and I started talking to him.

"Listen, your really good. How about We have a secret alliance. I will provide you with food and weapons and tell you where the careers are going, and keep you alive." I told him.

"Why? Whats in it for you?" He asked me.

"Once the careers disband, I will be without an ally. Unless I have you. Once I'm on my own people will try to attack me, and you can take the out from afar. Get it?" I said.

"Deal" he replied.

**Alison Langston D-6**

My heart was pounding. Clink. Perry, slash, jab, jab, jab. Block, push. Next thing I knew my sword was at the trainers throat. I beat her.

I decided I was good enough with weapons so I decided to work on my weak points. I tried the edible plants station and stayed there until my score on the test improved by ten. Then I went to the camouflage station. There was already a girl there. I recognized her as Nora. I could tell she was good at camouflage and so I went to talk to her.

"Hey, I'm Alison, from District six. Can you help me with this shit?" I asked

She giggled and replied: "Sure."

We worked together for a couple of hours and decided we would be allies.

We made rounds of the different survival stations. First we went to knots and learned to tie a fisherman's know then put it to use at the fishing station. Then we went to the snares and I helped her a great deal there.

Next we decided to do weapons. Since I am already pretty good with weapons I taught her sword fighting techniques and she showed me how to better throw a knife.

We made good use of our time and we learned a lot. We will do good in the arena.

**There we have it! Good luck everyone!**


	24. Training day 3

**Final day of training! The scores will be next chapter along with the performance in front of the game makers.**

**Ren Zaria D-12**

I woke that morning prepared for the final day of training. My last chance to find an ally or two. My last chance to learn how to survive. My last chance to learn how to kill.

I stepped into the shower. I didn't want to try and figure out how that stupid shower worked again so I just stood in the hot water to wake myself up. I stepped out and dyed then straightened my hair, then put on my robe until I decided what to wear. I went with some jeans and a orange t-shirt. I stepped out of my room and walked toward the table for breakfast, as I past Flora's, our mentor's, room I heard her humming and could smell hairspray. Her annual two hour routine to look awful in the morning.

Once I got to the table I saw my district partner, John Dewy, and our mentor, Katniss, sitting to breakfast. I could tell Katniss was waiting for me.

"You two need allies" she told us "I wouldn't of made it through the games without Peeta and Rue." She told us. I saw her point. District twelve has a tendency to die in the blood bath.

"Um, who should I ally with then?" John asked.

"Each other. Ally with each other and possibly find others." When I heard Katniss say that John and I looked at each other. There was no way a merchant boy would ally with a seam girl. Well, I guess Peeta went with Katniss, and that worked out.

John and I were speech less. We did eventually agree, though.

After breakfast we went to the elevator, and rode down at the same time.

The elevator stopped at floor eleven, the floor below us. A short girl and a attractive blond boy who seemed about the same age as me, he was about sixteen or seventeen. The girl looked about the same age as John.

As soon as the girl locked eyes with John there was a weird tension in the air. It was broken as they simultaneously started making out in the elevator.

"WHAT THE FU-" I was cut off by the older boy hitting me softly on the arm.

**Vasilisa Keller**

I stepped off the elevator just as training opened. I started with two mile jog around the track. I took an easy run so that I could watch the other tributes and decide who will be easy to pick off.

On my second of eight laps I noticed a boy. I think he was from district seven. He was at the ranged weapons station and he was getting kill hits with every weapon. He would be difficult to challenge. Then I watched the careers for a while. Typical spears, swords, and bows. Next, I saw a girl spinning around with two daggers in her hands. She looked deadly. I heard the girl from district seven, the victors daughter, call her Nadia. They were also with a boy, that one of them called Storm. I laughed when I saw a boy and a girl, they were about thirteen or fourteen, kissing in a nook of the room. Once they finished they joined another girl. She was a typical district twelve girl. My two miles were up.

I started to train with a dagger. Both throwing it and swinging it. I was rather heavy, I think it was made of bronze. As I worked with it I became better and better. I was becoming deadly. I saw the boy from district seven looking at me, the one that is deadly with ranged weapons. He walked over to me.

**John Dewy D-12**

I really like Emma. We had met on the second day of training when she approached me as I was wailing on a dummy. She had thrown a knife into the heart of the dummy next to me and I asked her If she wanted to train with me. After lunch things got a little more intimate than training buddies. We were doing laps in the training pool when we collided. We were only wearing suits, so it was a little awkward at first until, I made my move.

We were going to keep it a secret, but once we were on that elevator, we kinda just knew that our district partners, and possible allies, should know. It turned out that Emma's mentor had had a similar talk with her and Thistle, that Katniss had with us. We now had a four person alliance, Emma, Thistle, Ren, and I.

We decided that if we wanted to be successful in these games, we would need more people. We started to scout out other people by watching them intently. The first person we noticed was a boy who was shooting dummies with a bow and arrow. He started out okay and he got progressively better. Once he wasn't improving anymore he went to his real strength. Stealth and a knife. He went to the stealth tester, a game type machine that measured how loud you were as you walked up to a victim on different terrains. He made little to no sound then killed the victim in one blow.

Emma confidently lead our group up to him.

"Hey" she said "I'm Emma. This is my boyfriend John, this is Ren, and this is Thistle. Your really good. How about you join our alliance."

"Sure, I'm David McDaniel, from district nine. I've been looking for an alliance." He told us after a long hesitation. "I think there is one other person for a large alliance in here." He told us.

"Who?" Ren asked.

"Over there. I think hes from district eight."

"The little pudgy one?" I said with a slight laugh.

"Yes, don't under estimate him." He responded

We watched him as he walked over to the stealth tester. He did the same thing that David did. But, he also did it a second time, only this time about half way to the victim he took out a slingshot and picked up a rock. He pulled back and hit the victim in the head in just the right spot that he was knocked unconscious. He ran up to it and pulled out his knife and slit its throat. This kid is good.

We all approached him and followed the same routine that we followed with David. His name was Bloo, from district eight.

**Artemus Levine**

Today the careers split up. Masara, Caspian, and I went to learn survival skills, while Maple and Hades continued to learn new weapons and get better at old ones.

We went to the plants sections first. We all worked together and after about an hour and a half of studying the different plants we got a twenty-seven out of thirty-three on the plants test. Not bad, not bad at all. Next we went to learn how to make fishing materials out of scratch. Well, I learned. Masara and Caspian got bored after about five minuets, because they already knew, so the went and learned camouflage. They didn't camouflage themselves, but they did it to supplies, so we could hide things throughout the arena.

Once I could make a hook out of pretty much anything we all went to the snares and traps section. After about forty-five minuets we could all make a trap that would dangle a person upside down from there feet and brake their ankle in the process. Next we learned to make snares. That was easy.

Our group of careers knew survival skills and how to kill effortlessly. The victor would definitely be one of us.

**Thistle Celia**

We now had a six person group. Everyone had been mainly working on survival skills the first two days so we all worked on combat today. We started at ranged stations. Everyone picked weapons to learn, except for Ren, who is the best at weapons in our group, so she learned how to make fires. I worked with Emma and learned how to use a bow and arrow. She picked It up faster than me and she moved on to throwing knives with Bloo and John. She picked knives up fast as well. David was working by himself learning how to throw daggers. We all finished at around the same time, except for Bloo, who doesn't have too much strength so he got really good at throwing knives, so we moved onto combat weapons. We all trained with a sword and John learned the sword with flying colors so he went to learning how to use a mace. Ren came back knowing how to make a fire out of anything, and she also could make a fishing hook out of anything now.


	25. NOT QUITING: AN

Hello. I am writing this simply to let everyone know that I am _**NOT **_giving up on this story. I am writing the game makers sessions for every tribute (besides BB). So it is taking very long, because I am unable to write an extremely short POV, and they all have at least a little bulk, and therefor are taking a while. Sorry, I don't know when you can expect the update, but Im working har, and I have been rather busy lately...


	26. Game Makers Sessions Part One

**HELLO! I know it has been over a month now, but all the after school things im in are all starting to end, so I should be getting back to writing. Im sorry it took so long, and this is only about half of the game makers sessions.**

**Artemus Levine D-1**

Today was one of the most important days of the games. All of the twenty-four tributes would show what they have in front of the game makers and be judged on how well we did. Then that score, from one to twelve, would determine our sponsors, along with our interview.

I sat there for about fifteen minuets before they started calling us in. First went the boy, then the girl and in numerical order of the district. I'm first.

"Artemus Levine" they called over the speakers.

Before I got up I shot a angry look at my district partner, who wasn't a career. I then stood up and made my way to the room, where the game makers sat, and dined on fine foods as they watched us give it our all.

I stepped in and bowed, it is proper etiquette. I started at my weaker parts to warm them up. I made a fire in about five minuets, then I went to the hand to hand sparing. The man came forward. I took offense. First I faked him out and moved to the side and punched him in the side, the spun around and elbowed him in the spine and the gut punched him, after I spun around again. He was done. Next I called up another man and we sparred with swords. I started with my left hand and was only winning by a little. But, to trick him, I swiftly switched to my right hand and took him out in a matter of seconds. He didn't see it coming.

Then I went to the ranged section. I started with the spear, a classic career weapon, and started spearing the various moving targets. Once I showed them what I had with that I moved to the Bow and arrow. I did the same. Then I went to my strong point. Knives. I threw them flawlessly and demoed with them, until they told me my time was up. I feel I did well.

**Vasilisa Keller D-1**

When I heard my name I walked into the room and bowed. I started with four laps around the track, a mile. I finished in six minuets and thirty seconds. I went a little slower than usual so I still had energy to do other things. Then I did some laps in the pool at a fast pace.

Once I was done with the endurance, I grabbed a dagger and went to the stealth tester, and I killed my target on five different terrains. The beach was the easiest. Then I did a demo with my dagger, and then started to throw some knives around. I then displayed what I had learned in fire making and the edible plants section.

Next thing I knew, they called my name to leave.

**Hades Pluto D-2**

They called my name and I swiftly went to the game makers room. I didn't bother to bow. I picked up a scythe and gave a lengthy demo of my abilities. I jumped and spun around and destroyed a lot of dummies in a matter of seconds. I jammed the point of the scythe in there gut and split the open where there ribs would attach.

Once I showed all I could with the scythe I got a sword, and demoed with that. I didn't take as long, so that I would have time to throw a spear. I did a similar routine with the sword, then after I decapitated a couple of dummies, I started throwing a spear at dummies.

"Your time is up, you may leave."

I simply dropped my weapon and left, without looking back.

**Maple Burns D-2**

As head of the careers I needed a high score or the others would undermined me and possibly kill me off, which is not acceptable. I would risk injury to do well.

They called my name and I walked in, I bowed and went right to it. I started with a quick demo of me nailing things with a cross bow. Next, I did the same with the bow and arrow, I even hit a dummy in the head so hard, I decapitated it. Soon after that I picked up a dozen knives and threw them in the hearts of a dozen dummies. I'm doing well.

Next was my weaker parts, the parts I would risk my well being to do good with. I grabbed a spear and got lucky with nailing the dummy through the heart. I grabbed two more, and one went through a dummy's head and the other through its throat. I decided to end the spears on a high note. Then, I grabbed a light weight sword, but sharp, and started slashing things left and right and I jumped and spun in the air. I was on such an adrenaline rush that I jumped off a punching bag and did a flip in the air and cut one of my spears in half that was sticking through a dummy. I stuck the sword in a dummy and left it there, and went for a mace. I practiced a little bit with a mace on the third day, but I didn't get too far with it. This was a risk.

The mace was heavier than I remember, but that made me all the more powerful. I swung it through the air with both speed and control. I shocked myself. I decided to do another acrobatic type move and I slammed the mace in the ground, and flipped over the mace, like a cartwheel, and kicked where someones throat would be, all while still holding the mace's handle, and got on my feet and spun towards the judges. I could see the look of aw on their faces. I smiled and threw the mace at a dummy, and the spiked side hit the dummies chest.

I grabbed the sword I was using before and another one, that was very similar, and did a demo with those until they called my name to leave.

"Maple you may leave" The voice said. I threw the two swords at different dummies, both hitting the dummy's abdomen, and left with a smile on my face. I did extremely good. I guess I wont be a bad career leader after all.

**Caspian Breeze D-4**

I saw the district three girl walk out and I knew I was next.

"Caspian Breeze" The loud speaker called out.

I confidently walked into the room ready to give it my best. Here I go. I bowed and grabbed a spear. I speared the head of about six dummies then did a combat demo with one. Next I picked um my favorite weapon, the trident. I speared six moving targets in the heart, two in the stomach, and for three of them I threw the trident sideways so that it hit the target in the throat in three different places. Then, I went to a heavy, and sharp, sword with a golden handle. I did a demo, slashing up dummies, left and right, the called someone up to demo with me. I took him took the ground in about five minuets. Then I took a break from the combat, and showed how I could make fishing supplies out of practically anything. After I made everything, I went to the camouflage station and camouflaged the fishing materials I made, so they blended into a beach setting. Next I made a snare that would strangle a rodent or dangle a human. I made a sparring person go step into it to show that it worked. Then I camouflaged it in so it was practically invisible.

"Caspian, you may leave now."

**Masara Cromwell D-4**

I saw Caspian leave and I knew this was my chance to show what I got.

I stepped inside the room and gave a slight curtsy. I started calmly with snares. I made a human snare, that also worked on rodents, then camouflaged it so it was nearly invisible. Then, I went ballistic, with weapons. I grabbed a trident and used it for combat first, destroying things left and right, until I eventually threw into a light bulb. Then I grabbed a few more and thew them at dummies decapitating them. I then did the same, only a little less impressive, with a spear. Soon after that, I grabbed a light, but sharp sword and did an amazing demo with that.. Then I grabbed a bunch of knives and threw them at random things in the room, but in a way that still showed my skill with them.

I looked around before leaving, the place was a wreck.

**Nora Leviax D-5**

I stepped into the room and bowed, then I got down to business. I camouflaged myself into the ground and then ran some laps at a fast pace around the track, to show my speed and stamina. Then, I set some traps to catch both humans and animals, then made a fire to show I could cook the food. Then I did my weapons demo. I focused on knives, I threw them at numerous dummies, hitting them in the chest. Then I played around with a bow for a while until they called my name.

**Alison Langston D-6**

They called my name, so I swiftly entered the room and bowed. I picked up a knife and did a combat demo with it, both slashing and stabbing. Then I turned around and threw into a dummy. Then I did a stealth test in a forest setting and was able to kill the target with the knife. Soon after, I used a bow and shot some targets, relatively close to the center. Then I used my hands in a demo against a instructor and threw her to the ground, I may be weak, but I can sure take someone out.

Then, I showed them what I had learned in survival for the remaining minuets, and then, they called my name and dismissed me.

**Videl Mason D-7**

I was about to walk into the room filled with the men and women who were ready to judge me on how well I will be able survive in the man made death trap that is the arena.

I stepped into the room immediately after they called my name. I politely bowed, and took a deep breath to calm myself.

I started with my strength, axes. I picked one up and swung it around decapitating dummies, then, in mid air, I threw my ax into the heart of a moving dummy. I then grabbed some knives and threw them around, and then did a little melee with them. I gave myself a break, after the knives, and took an edible plants test. I did a little better than in training, a 19/35. After I caught my breath I grabbed a bow and arrow and shot some dummies. I usually hit either the stomach of the mummy or a limb.

I think I did well.


	27. Game Makers Sessions Part Two

_**Sorry it took so long! AGAIN! Its been difficult to get to writing again... and yes, there is intended mystery between Vasilisa and Jason.**_

_** B., I may change my name to "Rawrthedinosaur" or something along that line so don't be surprised.**_

**Jason Matthews D-7**

They called my name, and I soon entered with a lot on my mind. The secret alliance with Maple, and generally the games.

Once I was in-front of the game makers I bower and picked up some knives and nailed a bunch of dummies. I soon after picked up a blow gun and got plenty of throat, kill shots on the moving dummies the took those ones out again with the knives. Then, I grabbed an ax and decapitated a running dummy, and threw a short sword at another, impaling it through the heart.

I then leaped and climbed all the equipment in the gym, showing my nimbleness. And ran some sprints around the track. Times up.

I left the room still thinking about Maple. And what to do with Vasilisa...

**Bloo Longa D-8**

I stepped into the training area and gave a quick bow to the game makers before I started. First, I took an edible plants test and scored pretty high. Next, I shot some dummies with a trusted sling shot and did some fancy moves stabbing the dummies with a knife. Lastly, I spent the rest of my time at the stealth tester. I killed all of the fake people with out being spotted. I would either go up and stab them, or knock them down with a stone and slingshot then plunge my knife right into their fake little heart.

"Thank you, you may leave now" the head game maker said with a slight yawn.

So I left.

**Jema Sinet D-8**

I stepped into the room and bowed. To start, I picked up a blowgun and shot at some dummies, at least hitting them. Then I grabbed a handful of large rocks and showed my good aim throwing them at dummies heads, and I soon took random heavy objects and threw them at the dummies. Once I was finished with the throwing, I took a break and scored moderately high on an edible plants test. Once I was finished with the plants, I made my way to my strong point, thieving and stealth. I switched the stealth tester to "Pick Pocket Mode" and stole from an array of people, of an array of things, on an array of terrains. And then did some combat stabbing of people using the "Attack Mode" of the stealth tester. I planned to do more, but, time soon ran out, and I was forced to leave the room, unfinished.

**David McDaniel D-9**

My mind wasn't quite with me when they called my name, so I walked, lifelessly, to the room and bowed, confused where I was. I stood, wondering what to do, until I finally pulled myself together. Daggers had become a strength of mine over the training days, so I picked one up and gave a short demo with it, the threw it into a dummies abdomen. I picked up another and threw it into the dummies back, possibly fatal. Then I gave a sword demo, and sparred a weaker looking swordsman. I won, barely. I then took an edible plants test, tied some knots and built a fire. Then, they called me out of the room.

**Storm Melidome D-10**

I know whats at stake for me. I don't have any allies, so this is my one chance to prove who I am so I can get some sponsors, and some decent allies. I'm aiming for around an eight, not high enough to become a target, but high enough to get some allies.

Once they called my name, I walked into the room nervous. I was shaking.

"Je préfère Maple. Mon argent est sur elle." One man in the seats as I was walking in. I have no idea what it means but I heard another say something foreign as well.

"Tu as tort, nous sommes en désaccord. Nous préfèrons Videl." Another said with a group of people behind him nodding vigorously. Are they talking like this so we don't understand them? What is going on? All I can take from it is that Videl did pretty damn well.

Once they stopped speaking nonsense, I grabbed a sword and swung it around, then I did the same with an ax. The ax was more impressive though. Then, I grabbed a blowgun and shot it at random dummies, after grabbing certain plant cards to show I know which plants to poison the darts with. Soon after that, I grabbed a bow and demonstrated my basic skills with it, I hit the dummies a couple of times. Finally, I showed a little more of what I knew about plants. Done. I left the room trying not to show any emotion, but I couldn't help but smile when I saw Nadia.

**Nadia Yote D-10**

I saw storm leave the room with a poker face. I couldn't help but feel attracted to him. I know hes my enemy, but, I can't resist. I feel like a pathetic school girl. None of that is important now, now, its my turn.

I started my "showing off session" with my best area. Combat knives. It is unusual to see in the games so I think I'll get plenty of sponsors for it. I grabbed two knives, one in each hand, and twirled them in small circles. One mistake and I would have large cuts on my hands. I started spinning around with the knives slashing the defenseless dummies like they were trying to kill my family, or something. Once I finished with that, I decided to amateurishly throw them. Barely got a dummy.

I took a breather and did the edible plants test, without Videl this was much harder. I only got 14/35 but that's what I had Videl for. Then I grabbed a bow and shot it around until my time was up.

**Thistle Celia D-11**

I started the Game Makers session with camouflage. I always loved playing in the mud, and I could always naturally make myself blend into my surroundings. Once I was done, I didn't even bother to clean myself off before I grabbed a knife and started stabbing and slashing the dummies in fatal spots, like the groin, where there is a very large artery. Then, I played with my best friend, fire. I started setting things on fire with anything imaginable. Yet, I could tell the Game Makers were getting full and tired. The waiters just cleaned up their cheesecake plates. This bothered me, so I simply started hitting stuff until time was up.

**Emma Small D-11**

My name came on the speakers. I nervously looked over to John, and he winked at me. Blushing, I walked into the room, bowed my head, and got to work.

"This is for you Rose" I whispered (Remember Emma volunteered for her 12 year old best friend, Rose) before I picked up a small dagger. I twirled the dagger with my right hand and grabbed the Celtic knot necklace my father gave my, and eventually I swung the dagger at a dummy, slitting where its throat would be. Then I threw it and hit a dummies leg, then I grabbed a larger dagger and did the same routine as the smaller dagger, but this time the dagger stuck in the dummies crotch. Ouch.

Then I did quick demos with a sword, some knives, and a bow and arrow. My time was, then, soon up.

**John Dewy D-12**

As Emma walked out of the training room, I had to stare at her sexy figure that worked up such a sweat that made her irresistible. Once she sat down, before they called out my name, I had to make a move on her. How convenient that we were sitting next to each other. She was wearing short shorts, so I grabbed her mid, inner thigh, and pulled her in for a make-out session that lasted until my name was called.

"John Dewy" the P.A. announced, damn...

I gave Emma one more kiss and left for the room. Once I was there I bowed my head and started wailing on the dummies. Then I grabbed some knives and sloppily threw them at the dummies, at least I hit them, most of them. Then I grabbed a sword and slashed the dummies. Then I grabbed a mace and called forth a sparring instructor. He attacked me and I swiftly disarmed him. His sword flew across the floor, then I called up another. She was a bit harder, but I still managed to do the same to her. Then, my time was up. I get to go back to Emma! Rawr... (Yes, that was unnecessary, but its my favorite word.)

**Ren Zaria**

Once I entered the room and bowed, I tried to get the Game Makers attention. I grabbed a cross bow, and knocked out a lot of the light fixtures. They loved it. I shot the cross bow around some more, then I shot a bow and arrow around.

Next, for a break from combat, I swam some laps in the pool, then made some hooks and cast them into where I was swimming. I turned to the Game Makers and saw they were still watching, so I turned to them and said:

"Awww, I didn't catch anything." They ate it up. They laughed for a good minuet.

Once they finished laughing, I swung a sword around, showing I knew how to use it, then I started to make fires out of all of the things they had available. Times up.

_**YAAAAAAY! That took long enough to write... **_


	28. Scores

_**I'm getting too anxious for the games so here scores chapter and I will write a interview chapter soon. It will be narrated my that Jasmin Shell chick from the capitol.**_

_**SCORES!**_

Artemus Levinve D-1: _**8**_

Vasilisa Keller D-1: _**8**_

Hades Pluto D-2: _**9**_

Maple Burns D-2: _**12**_

Wylie Freeman D-3: _**4**_

Kris Weaver D-3: _**3**_

Caspian Breeze D-4: _**10**_

Masara Cromwell D-4: _**8**_

Fred Malrick D-5: _**2**_

Nora Leviax D-5: _**6**_

Haiden Jacia D-6: _**4**_

Alison Langston D-6: _**6**_

Jason Matthews D-7: _**9**_

Videl Mason D-7: _**8**_

Bloo Longa D-8: _**5**_

Jema Sinet D-8: _**6**_

David McDaniel D-9: _**5**_

Kitra "Tom" Beaver D-9: _**2**_

Storm Melidome D-10: _**7**_

Nadia Yote D-10: _**7**_

Thistle Celia D-11: _**6**_

Emma Small D-11: _**5**_

John Dewy D-12: _**7**_

Ren Zaria D-12: _**8**_


	29. Interviews pt 1

_So its been over a month again and I'm suppah sorry and such, but summer is almost here and that means more free time which means more updates :)_

**POV of Jasmin Shell, capitol citizen, 16**

The atmosphere way much too gloomy for the day of the interviews, but it was still a happy day. I turned on the T.V. And turned the volume was up so I could hear it over the pouring rain hitting the window pain. On top of that the wind was blowing like in a grim nightmare through the branches and leaves of my favorite willow three at the end of the field next to my house. The T.V. Was flickering, obviously struggling from the storm, and I could just make out the local news saying that the interviews would be shortened due to tornado warnings.

"Good evening folks!" He said with his usual grin, and shimmering ice blue hair "I'm gonna get right to the point her and call up our first tribute! Everyone give a hand to Artemus Levine from District 1!"

District 1

A very attractive muscular boy walked up without a shirt, and sprayed with glitter. He looked as if had just gotten back from a Ke$ha concert. Caesar got straight to the point.

"So, Artemus, how do you feel about the eight you received in the game maker's session?"

"I definably could of done better. I don't like it one bit."

"Interesting. So, what are your plans for the arena?"

"At every step the majority have faced horror at the idea of an aggressive war. yet, I'm going face first into the fight."

The buzzer rang...

Next, a girl that I deemed cute walked to the stage. She was wearing a navy blue halter top dress, and some black boots with a flower in her hair. Simple, yet, magnificent.

"Well hello there Vasilisa!"

"My pleasure." She replied in a bitter sweet monotone.

"How do you feel about your eight in training? I would be proud, especially because your not a career."

"I'm happy enough, but overall, I just want the Games to be over."

"Fair enough, What are your plans for the arena?"

"I'd rather not say."

The buzzer rang...

District 2

So far the interviews had been rather uninteresting. The rain was still bombarding the windows, and therefore the interviews were kept short.

"Here comes Hades Pluto!" Caesar shouted.

A rather tall boy, with a muscular build and extremely black hair walked to the center of the stage and simply said:

"Thank you."

"So, Hades, my man, what do you think of your score?"

"Meh, a nine is okay, I guess..."

"Yes, yes, what about the competition, and games? There's a lot of high scores up there."

"Well the Games should be interesting this year. The competition is amazing."

The buzzer rang...

"Welcome to the stage, Maple Burns!"

The crowd roared, I was excited too. I had go back and watch the opening ceremonies again so I could remember who this girl was, after I saw her twelve in training.

"Thank you very much Caesar, its a pleasure to be here!"

She was hearing a beautiful golden strapless dress with an open back that went all the way to the floor. Magnificent!

"How about that ten! Am I right, or was that not impressive!

"Well I just got in such a frenzy, you know?"

"I sure do! So, how does it feel to have a lack of family support at home?"

"Just because I have no family cheering for me doesn't mean I'm not going to fight." Maple said in a polite, and innocent manor. I like her!

The buzzer rang...

District 3

District three, possibly one of the most boring districts. Just a bunch of annoyingly sanguine geeks who think they'll win the games with science. Bullshit! They just end up dying their pathetic death when the gong rings, and all the real opponents sally towards the cornucopia at ferocious speeds. I used these interviews to get a snack, and wake up Margret from her "After drunk nap"... Damned drunken skank...

District 4

"Nnnnnext up is Caspian Breeze!"

The boy walked over and slouched in his chair. He looked as if he wanted to beat the shit out of Caesar.

"So Caspian, what do you think of your score?"

"Eh"

"Really? A ten is pretty good..."

"Can it, bag of sag."

"Umm, so tell me about your family."

"Why do you people even _want_ to know all this personal biz about me? You'll most likely see the last month or so of my life on national television. Is that not enough?"

"Well..."

The buzzer rang...

District 5

Since I am laying on the couch, I naturally dozed off when the boring district five male came on. I'm awake for the girl though.

"Would Nora Leviax come on down!"

A beautiful girl with wavy brown hair and deep blue eyes confidently walked down towards the center stage wearing a little black dress with silver designs on it, and black high heels. She was stunning, if I were a dude, my jaw would drop.

"Well your looking nice today!" Caesar said to her in his semi-creepy sort of way.

"Well thank you! Your looking pretty great yourself!" Nora said with a slightly bubbly tone in her voice, but I think she was trying to be a little flirty to the audience. Its working.

"Where do you think your six in training will get you?" Caesar asked.

"Well I'm not sure. It wont make me feared, or a target. We will just have to see. But I want everyone to remember that anyone can win. Don't under estimate or over estimate anyone."

"Well said. So, who are you competing for?"

"My sister, Noritha. She volunteered in my place four years ago, and she died."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

The buzzer rang...

District 6

Once again, I fell asleep during the guy. Maybe the girls are just so much more interesting this year.

"Next up is Alissa Langston!"

A girl wearing a red gown the went past her knees with strawberry blond hair and an atrocious scar on her left eye walked to the chairs.

"Hello Caesar." She said quietly.

"Hello! So, what do you feel about your six?"

"Its okay, I guess" She said with very little emotion in her voice.

"What do you expect in the arena?"

"I don't know. The best thing after life, is death"

"Umm, well then..."

The buzzer rang...

_GAAAH! I'm, once again it took so long! And this is only half! SOO SORRY!_


	30. Interviews pt 2

_So, its been forever again, and I was volunteering at a special needs camp during the day and I had driver's ed at night during July so now I'm free and I am in a long lasting writing mood, so HOPEFULLY I will get a lot of updates in... _

**POV of Jasmin Shell, capitol citizen, 16**

Time for district seven, Margret's favorite. It didn't matter how mad I was at her, I couldn't let her miss her favorite district.  
"Margret! Get your ass down here for District Seven!" I shouted at her, but before she could reply my mother scolded me from the kitchen.  
"Language!"  
"Are you gonna apologize?" Margret asked, in her smart-ass tone of voice.  
"Why? Because some douche wanted to get in your pants, and you were to proud to see it, so I broke it down for you and scared him off? I'm sorry for stopping you from getting your heart broken." As I said that, I realized how sarcastic the both of us are.

**District 7**

"Let Jason Matthews come down!" Caesar yelled. I wondered if he realized you can talk in a normal voice and still be loud, if your using a microphone. He must know, right?  
The dirty blond, "sexy lumberjack" walked to the chairs to get interviewed. He was short and slender, and his black suit made him look even skinnier than he already was.  
"Good afternoon, Caesar! What a fine evening it is, am i right?" The crown laughed lightly, as the rain poured on the retractable glass roof of the building.  
"Jason, tell me about your sister." Caesar said, like Jason didn't have an option. If he wanted sponsors, though, i didn't have an option, Caesar really helps the tributes to do their best.  
"Well, she was butchered by some career ass-hole. It was awful, this guy had no soul, all he wanted was blood." Jason said, shocked by the question that had been asked.  
"That's horrible. How do you feel about your nine in training?"  
"I'm liking the score, _and_ nine is my favorite number, so bonus, right?" Jason replied, and the crowd loved it.

The buzzer rang...

"Would Videl Mason come down!" Caesar shouted.

A girl with long brown hair, and a matching elegant, brown dress. She was also wearing a headdress made out of branches and leaves.

"So, having your mother, being your mother, do you think you have an advantage over the other tributes?"

"Naturally" She said "Victory in there games is in my blood. I'll do anything to stay alive."

"Sounds good. Do you have any family back in district seven?"

"Really just my mom, but I have my best friend Kaylyn, and my boyfriend Lyle."

"I'll bet they miss you already." Caesar remarked in a sympathetic voice.

"Well, I miss them"

The buzzer rang...

**District 8**

"Bloo Longa!" Caesar announced. A short chubby boy, with golden hair, white shirt and trousers, and a black jacket with, _what are those? Teddy bears?_ Cute... But, strange.

"Hi, there Caesar!" The boy joyously said to Caesar.

"Well, hello there Bloo! How are _you_?" Caesar asked, clearly highlighting the point that he rymed. Bloo chuckled, playing the cute, innocent charm. "Bloo, with your small stature, how are you going to try and win these games?"

"The size of the body is less important than the size of the brain" Bloo relied in a confident manor.

"Wise, why do you think you got a five in training?"

"I'm not sure. Oh, well right?" The boy giggled at his comment and Caesar gave him a friendly smirk.

The buzzer rang...

"Jema Sinet!"

The girl that looked like a boy walked to Caesar. She was wearing black pant and a black T-shirt. Odd. No make-up either. She sat down and didnt say a word.

"So, I understand your turning fifteen tomorrow, am I right?"

"Yes."

"So who do you have waiting back at home?"

"I don't need to tell you that" Se replied, in a very angry tone.

"So, tell me about your life in District Eight." Caesar tried, being very persistent.

"Why should I tell you about my life? You will laugh when I die."

The buzzer rang...

**District 9**

"David McDaniel!"

A slim, dark haired boy, wearing a simple suit walked to get interviewed.

"Hello, Caesar!" He said in a warm tone, like he had know Caesar all his life.

"Nice to meet you David, how are you?"

"I'm great, how are you Panem?" David asked as he turned to the audience, they cheered constantly, as if they were thinking "That's me!"

Caesar chuckled, and got down to business. "Who are you leaving at home?"

"Well, I have three older brothers, my mom, and, of coarse, my best friend Sammy. I miss all of them a lot." He said, emotionally affected by the question.

"That's too bad, so many family and friends at home."

"Yeah... But, you do what you have to do."

The buzzer rang...

**District 10**

"Storm Melidome!"

A pale boy with dark hair and piercing blue eyes stepped foreword.

"Hi Caesar!" Storm said, in a happy tone.

"How are you feeling about your seven in training?"

"Well, I could of done better, but, trust me, I will bring down the thunder in the arena." He said in a humorous, and sarcastic voice.

"We'll hope, won't we?" Caesar said, as he laughed a little. "Who will be waiting for you at home?"

"Well, my aunt, my brother, and my two best friends, Kit and John. Those four are all I have, and they kinda rock."

The buzzer rang...

"Nadia Yote!"

A girl with a sparkly red dress, a gorgeous red necklace, and some black high heels walked out. I'm sure when those heels are off she about 5'1''. Short girl.

"Whew, do you mind, Caesar, if I kick these things off for a moment?" She said as she gestured to her shoes.

Caesar laughed and responded "Make yourself at home, dear."

Nadia responded by kicking her shoes back towards her chair, and district partner, and one of the heels broke as it slammed into Storm's shin. He looked embarrassed, but once the crowd started roaring with laughter, he nearly fell out of his chair. They gave Nadia extra interview time due to the effervescent laughter.

"So, Nadia, how do you feel you did in training?"

"Well enough." She replied. "I was hoping for maybe and eight, and if I was lucky, a nine, but a seven will certainly due."

"Who are you leaving behind at home?" Caesar asked, directly following Nadia's previous answer.

"Well, there is, of course, my family, who I love very, very much and I want to thank them deeply. And, there is also my boyfriend, but, I've been meaning to confront him, because I think he's playing me for something. Scratch that, I know he's playing me for something."

"Interesting." Caesar responded with genuine interest. "Are you nervous for the games? I know I am." The crowd giggled at his last comment.

"The moment you become afraid is the moment you lose the games " Nadia said, with a stern face. This girl is strong.

"Indeed, so true."

The buzzer rang...

**District 11**

"Thistle Celia!"

A average boy, for his age of about seventeen, walked wearing a simple suit. The stylists weren't too ambitious on the boys this year.

"Whats up, Caesar?"

"The games! That's whats up!" Caesar and Thistle laughed for a moment, I just thought it was a stupid moment for the both of them on national television.

"So, Thistle, how do you feel about your score?"

"Not good, I'm thinking the game makers were side-trackted by their cheese cake. It looked really good. Probably my favorite food here in the capital." He was making me hungry...

"It sounds great!" Caesar shouted, before changing the topic. "So, who's at home waiting for you?"

"My mom, and dad, and my best friend, slash, twin sister Rune. I love all of them so much and I will fight to get home to them."

"Whats your philosophy on the games?"

"Don't Know what you can do until you try."

The buzzer rang...

"Emma Small, come on over here!"

A girl with wavy brown hair down a little past her shoulders, started walking towards Caesar. She was wearing black stilettos and a tight, strapless dress the gold color of wheat. She had darker skin and was rather short.

"Hi, Caesar how are you?" She asked in a charming tone in her voice, she was serious, yet, easy going.

"So, you unfortunately only got a five, how do you think you will compare to the careers and they're high scores?" Caesar asked, in a genuinely curious voice. I could see the careers laugh amongst themselves after that comment.

"Well the careers, versus us poor districts? They may be bigger, but we're faster and never scared." Emma said it with such a confidence, it was incredible, she, in one sentence, completely belittled the masters of the game, and raised up the low lives.

"Well, I guess your right. That may be very true." As Caesar said that, the smirks on the career's faces faded with their confidence.

The buzzer rang...

**District 12**

"John Dewy!"

A tall boy with jet black hair and a suit to match, came down, and as he passed, they held hands for the brief moment they were side by side.  
"Hey, Caesar." He said in a stern voice.

"So, you did okay in the training session, but, you could of done better. Your district partner did better than you. How does that make you feel?" He asked, as if thought he were a T.V. psychiatrist.

"A seven isn't very good. And I most definitely should of gotten a much higher score, what with all my strength." He remarked with a confident and powerful voice.

"I can trust you on that!" Caesar said in a quirky voice. "What's your cornucopia strategy?"

"Well, I don't think I'll tell you that. Just wait and see."

The buzzer rang...

"Ren Zaria!"

A girl with shoulder length black hair and an elegant, dusty black gown came from her chair to greet Caesar.

"Hi Caesar, how are you?" She asked politely.

"I'm doing great." He replied "But how are you doing? Are you satisfied with your eight?"

"Well, it probably should have been higher..."

"And why is that?"

"Well, I can't tell you. Its between me and my mentor." She said this as if she were hiding something, like she has some sort of master plan.

"Well, that's fair enough, I guess." He said in confusion. "What's your favorite part of the capitol?"

"Food."

The buzzer rang...


	31. Day 1Bloodbath

_Hello, been a while (as usual) but this is the first day of the games! May the odds be ever in your favor!_

_(I am typing this section on September 11th, and I want you all to give a moment of silence for all the men and women that died on the horrible day ten years ago. To all the innocent civilians, and the first responders. To those brave souls on flight 95 the overtook the hijackers and to everyone that saved lives. And to all the families that have suffered. I would also like to thank all the men and women that risk their lives every day to make this world a better place, and protect us all. Never forget.)_

**John Dewy 12**

I woke up drenched in my sweat. Nightmares of what was to come had inundated my mind. Dreams of dying, and worse, Emma dying. I moved quickly to get the images of Emma with a broken arrow dangling from the side of her neck out of my mind. I randomly pressed the mess of buttons in the shower, as usual, until I received the results I desired. Once dried, I opened my closet to find the arena uniform. A blue tunic of sorts, with a darker blue trim, and the shoulders seemed to be puffed up for what ever reason. There was a black belt that had various pockets with zippers for safe keeping. I threw it on and left for breakfast.

On the table was a magnificent feast, for our last day no doubt. Ren was filling up her plate when I arrived in the room. I dove right in. I made sure I ate as much as I could, because food would surely be scarce starting in a few hours. I also drank as much water as I could possibly hold, and I always had a bottle to sip from through all the beforehand prep work. As "showtime", as some called it, approached Ren and I were herded to the room with our platforms. I was shoved into a room alone, and I stood on the circular disk, and watched the countdown on a screen in the room. 0:00. I felt the platform rise and soon enough, my metal disk was laying on sand.

I looked around and saw the other 23 tributes standing on their disks. I looked at my surroundings, I was on a sandy beach, but I saw no water. The sand slowly turned to grass then into a forest. It was more of a rainforest in fact. Emma was one the disk next to me, and we looked into each others eyes as we braced ourselves for a sprint. The plan was that the lighter tributes in our alliance would grab the things very near them and then run to a spot that David had deemed best, while the two tanks, Thistle and I, ran in for more advanced materials. The gong rang.

Everyone started sprinting. As it turned out the best place to run, according to David, was on the other side of the Cornucopia from Ren and Emma. They had far to run, and a dangerous place to run through, but this way they were able to grab better equipment on their way. I was sprinting straight for the Cornucopia, overflowing with essentials. On my way, I crossed paths with the small girl from District 9, that the others had nick named Tom, and I plowed my shoulder into her chest effectively knocking her over, and I heard a plunk as she hit the ground behind me. I quickly turned around to see her, and as she was getting up, Thistle hit her to the ground as well. I stumbled upon a dark green backpack, so I decided to pick it up. And soon enough, I was at the Cornucopia. The first thing I grabbed was a mace, and as soon as I picked it up, I hit the nearest person with it in the back. I think it was the boy from District 3. He stumbled away, and was soon ambushed by the District 10 girl, Nadia. She did something to his shoulder, and he fell to the ground instantly. From there, she plunged her golden dagger into his heart. She soon after fled to the woods with her district partner, Storm, and the District 7 girl, Videl. Two of them had packs and some weapons.

**Masara Cromwell 4**

I already had a sleeping back rolled up in a back that was on my back, but now I needed weapons. The first thing I saw was a fishing poll, attached with a hook. I scooped it up along with a knife. I swung the pole around effectively hooking the District 3 girl, and I quickly whipped her in towards me, as she frantically flailed around. Then I stabbed the back of her neck and unhooked her, and she laid on the ground, barely breathing. I then stabbed her in the heart so it ended swiftly for her. I saw sword wizz through the air infront of me, and I saw it plunge into the back of the District 6 boy, who fell to the ground at the feet of Jason. Vasilisa had save him. Three people were already dead in the minuet or so since the gong rang, and it seemed one was unconscious. I turned around to grab a sword and I saw Maple dueling with the District 12 boy, and I saw the District 11 boy strangling some boy with his belt. As the boy slumped to the ground, Thistle grabbed another pack and turned around and sprinted to the woods with the District 12 boy.

Once the non-careers had either fled or died, we left the premise so that the hover craft could collect the corpses. I saw Maple stab a body in the heart as we left, apparently she wasn't dead. Once we left we heard 5 bangs from the cannon. A low amount. But, we heard no buzzing from the hover craft. Caspian went to check it out.

**Caspian Breeze 4**

I walked back to the Cornucopia to see what was amiss. Once I was close enough, I saw the District 1 girl going through the supplies, and grabbing her own things. I ran to get closer to her, but she heard me and took off. I was able to throw a spear at her but she moved to the side a dodged it. She grabbed my spear and disappeared into the woods. I slowly walked back to the other careers, and heard the buzzing of the hover craft behind me. To my dismay I had to tell them that Vasilisa had made off with a good amount of supplies. But, we were still set.

**Nora Leviax 5**

Ali, and I sat in the woods and sorted through our things. We had each gotten a pack. First I dumped out mine, it had a filled plastic water bottle, beef jerky, iodine, and 2 knives. Then I added my sword and wire that I had picked up to the pile. Ali dumped her pack in that contained dried fruit, a fishing hook, and some line, camo paint, an empty water bottle and a heavy blanket, that we could both fit under. She then threw in her bow, and four arrows.

We decided to slowly walk through the woods in search of a water source, and with much luck we found a stream. We set up camp and huddled together under the blanket for warmth as we waited to see who had died in the blood bath. The anthem played and the faces started to appear in the sky. Both tributes from District 3, my district partner, Ali's district partner, 6, and the girl from District 9.

"Ali, I'm sorry about your district partner." I told her in a hush tone.

"I'm sorry about yours." She responded after a slight hesitation.

Here we were in a death trap, with no one left from home. We now only had eachother.

_Well there you have it! Day 1!_

_(I haven't updated everyone's username so bear with me for the points. And the points system is now open! PM me for your purchases!)_

_T-Switzy: 70_

Hungergames-Chlerek-Lover: 110

free2fly77: 120

booksandmusic97: 60

JabberJay54321: 105

Books. R. My. Life: 45

AnotherMason: 60

Narcissa-Weasly: 125

dombark: 70

Tigerwolfygirl: 35

Ereader64: 60

Alexander the Phoenix: 75

Axxi: 80


End file.
